Picturesque
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: KakaHina. Three years have passed since Naruto left. Hinata finds herself a rather strange lover, no other than her first love's former sensei... Hatake Kakashi.
1. You

DISCLAIMER: All Naruto Characters are not mine.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-chan."

She blushed, of course.

She took insults far better than hearing compliments. It was easier to hear something painful, her father trained her well. But to hear something so flattering from someone or maybe from anyone else assaulted her to severe blush attacks.

How could she be called beautiful anyway?

Maybe it was because of her hair -her father told her to let it grow to show that she was a woman and that she needed to express grace of an heiress. He said boy-cuts were not feminine and it did not match her frail personality.

Yes, maybe it was because of her elbow-length hair, it even amazed her how fast it grew in three years. It must be the hair because surely, it wasn't because of her eyes! She did not like her white eyes. Her pale skin did not help because she thought she looked like someone weak and blind.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

She glanced at him once, nodded and she turned away quickly. Embarrassed and always shy, she expertly hid the mixed emotions that stirred her heart. This man confused her so, no matter how many times she tried to think of why and how he mystified her, she arrived nowhere… like she thought, she was blind of reason of the attention and affection he gave her.

Hatake Kakashi was a weird fellow, yes, but she never thought that he would actually take notice of her. He overdid it though. It came to the point that he would be actually stalking her and it frightened her. Being stalked was something that should and normally would make a girl mad but every time she caught him, the way his eye smiled at her made her blush, look away and smile.

They were walking back to the Hyuuga Mansion after a warm dinner at the ramen house. He insisted that he walk her home. He even joked that it would be better if he did that publicly so it would be formal and so that he wouldn't be tempted to continue his stalking her privately. She managed to stutter an 'all right' and he seemed beaming behind his mask that he immediately put back on after eating.

Yes, he had revealed himself to her. And he was simply handsome, his features unblemished and perfect. Hinata even wondered if anybody has seen him take the mask off before.

This was not the first time he treated her for dinner but she didn't think of it as a date. She also has been getting used to his weird countenance and his twisted jokes. And yes, his often compliments of her.

Her fingers entwined with each other, she looked up at the darkening sky.

"You're still waiting for him, aren't you?"

Her steps went to a full stop, her gaze torn form the sky now on the back of his white head as he walked steps before her. He stopped too, as he felt she did.

The question stopped her world. Waiting for who… Naruto? Was he talking about Naruto -the boy who brought the smiles and encouraged her when everybody was putting her down? It has been years since she last seen him. He left without even saying goodbye but why would he…?

It broke her heart but that was years ago. Mentally she shook her head and said a loud 'no' but unfortunately, this man before her did not hear or feel it.  
She raised her hand and reached for this man -Hatake Kakashi, the hentai reader of Come Come Paradise, the Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi, the masked ninja, the genius, Sir Gai's rival, team 7's, Naruto's sensei…now her stalker, her admirer, her personal clown…

He caught her hand with his, raised it to his lips and brought it close against his chest. He smiled at her behind his mask. "Hinata, Hinata… you're so innocent. You're still infatuated with my student?" A deep laugh escaped his lips, but he did not sound so amused at all.

He sighed. "You're so wonderful, Hinata. If only I could explain how you make me so fond of you."

Was it his words, his actions or these strong feelings of his that made tears sting her eyes? She began to tremble as she felt that same sad feeling she felt three years ago. "A-ano…"

He pulled her closer, their hands between their bodies. "I'm just _older_ than you, not _old_ like Hokage-sama or Jiraiya. But I am patient with time like them. So, don't be scared…"

He had told her not to be scared before but not this way. She did feel awkward before but now, she couldn't even believe she was hearing this from him. Her heart ached with such loneliness she did not know even co-existed with passion. She shook her head quickly -hoping that she made him understand that no, she wasn't scared of him that way. Shaking her head, wishing to say 'no, it's okay.' But as she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out, just the tears from her eyes fell on her flushed cheeks.

"My little Hinata… How I love to see you. Now that you're here so close," he whispered, a sigh coming after his words. He closed his eyes and felt their warmth, cherishing her closeness. He looked down to meet her eyes once again and with a quick pull of his mask, he captured her lips with his.

Hinata's eyes widened with his sudden actions but when she felt the comfort and emotion in his kiss, she closed her eyes. So this is what it felt like… Her sight was spinning, she was dazed and his grip on her hand tightened. Her fingers went for the collar of his vest, pulling him closer not wanting to let go.

He felt this and he smiled as their lips were still pressed. He drew back and breathed. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer and he buried his nose against her soft hair and inhaled her sweet perfume. Kissing her head, he sighed. "So… which do you prefer? Me stalking or me kissing you or me-"

Giggling, she buried her face against his warmth and not once in her life did she feel so attached and secure. How could she possibly tell him why she felt so lonely? Did she fall for him...? She had to find out in the future but her words came swiftly from her lips -as if meant to be. "You, Kakashi. You."


	2. Hugs and Kisses

Disclaimer: Do.Not.Own.Naruto.

Picturesque

Little did Hinata know that Kakashi's dinner treats were actually considered a date by the jounin. Her blush attacks came afterwards he told her casually that they were already a couple. 'You're my girlfriend. I kissed you, haven't I?' he told her one night after dinner. Giving her his sweet killer smile, he reached out and patted her head like a little girl. She was left speechless then, trying to figure out a lot of things in her head. He had to grab her hand and pull her to walk again to bring her out of her little world of thoughts.

Closing the door behind her, Hinata leaned against it for support. It has been days since Kakashi told her his view about their relationship -thatshe still had to absorb. Her body was not taking it lightly -she kept on trembling and she knew that her face was red as a tomato. Seeing the windows open, she felt nervous and rushed to close it. Though Kakashi walked her home, he did not promise her that he would not stalk her tonight.

So they shared a kiss and she told him that she wanted him but she never thought he was actually going to consider them an item. Though she was a hundred percent sure that she was attracted to him and liked him, she was still uneasy about them. Who could feel at ease anyway?

They did talk about serious things such as politics, techniques and such but they never talked about _the_ serious things. Serious things like: How will her father react to a man courting her that was years older than she was? How will father accept that she was _already_ dating? Was she the _only_ girl he paid this kind of attention to? Though he had been explicit about his feelings for her, telling her he loved to _see_ her, but he never really said he loved her or swore his loyalty to her.

Was trust an issue? Hinata did not know. This kind of thing was new to her. The first time she even tried to fall in love was a complete failure. What assures her that Kakashi would be different? Naruto, after all, was a student of Kakashi. Of course she did not want to get her heart broken so many times while she was young! What would be left for her true love? It sounded so immature but who was to blame? She was young. She could not help but feel regret about kissing Kakashi and telling him that she liked him.

She took off her clothes and dressed into her silk nightgown. She brushed her hair a few times and went to bed. Pulling the covers to her chin, she shuddered thinking of everything that seemed to happen so fast. Drifting into a deep sleep, her dreams showed of no one else but the white haired ninja.

Kakashi had not been in her mind when she woke up though he had been in her dreams. Responsibility came first as Hinata rushed to take a bath, get dressed up, grab a little breakfast and rush to the Hyuuga's training grounds. She then started to practice her movements, her skills and techniques. She liked training alone; it was better to concentrate.

As she practiced on a log, kicking it with her foot, a cold breeze made her shiver. She started to continue but if it weren't for a different kind ofpresence behind her that gave her goosebumps. Her eyes widened as she felt paralyzed by fear and excitement.

Kakashi stood behind her, bent down, his breath tickling the soft sensitive skin of her neck. He was teasing her and he liked it. She was bewildered and confused, scared mostly but he liked her reactions so much. He smiled and placed his hands on petite shoulders. "How are you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was starting to feel elated by his touch, his breath and his presence but before she let her head lean back at him, moan and drift into the fantasyland of romance, she took a deep breath and looked at him seriously. He was not going to get her the way he did a few nights ago, she thought. "Perhaps I shouldn't ask how'd you get here. Figures, you're a jounin. But I would like to ask, why are you here? I'd be going to the village very soon anyway."

Kakashi wanted to frown and ask her why the sudden change. He stood up straight but did not take his hands off her. It was comfortable having to touch her. But he smiled. "Wow. You didn't stammer. Does that mean you're angry?"

Her actions caught her off-guard. Why was she trying to be cold anyway? So that he'd go soft on her again and- she shook her head quickly and pulled from his touch. She bit her lip. "N-no. G-gomen…"

"Why, Hinata-chan? I'm sorry if I'm here again! I just wanted to do a quick surveillance around Konoha. Thought I'd see you first," Kakashi said with a smile.

He acted to natural, so free-spirited. He had that same slick smile he has when he used to read Jiraiya's books. Hinata noticed her feelings change, as if wanting his attention and compliments. She then hated herself for feeling that way. She turned to him, gave him a faint smile and made a bow. "I'm…glad."

_She did it again_, he thought. There she goes again, making him feel all fuzzy and softhearted. Unable to resist the urge, he caught her chin with his fingers and bent down to taste that weak smile with his lips.

Hinata felt so nervous her knees felt wobbly. She was about to fall when he caught her body with his hands, clasping her back firmly, pressing her body against his own. Once again, she was helpless and her sight started to spin. As he bent down and planted a kiss on her neck, she gasped. She wanted to push him away and be angry for taking advantage of her but she couldn't. It felt too good, so right to push away. Her hands went for his shoulders as he kissed her skin and she took a deep breath. She had to remember her heart, she reminded herself. Don't want another heartbreak. "Sensei… s-someone might s-see."

Hinata felt a chuckle from his throat as he was close against her. After giving her one loud smooch on the neck again, he stood up straight but still kept his arms securely about her.

He snorted and raised a brow. "Sensei? Where did _that_ come from?"

She did not have anything against her since she never addressed him anything when they were together. Only once did she call him by his name and that was when he kissed her. Her gaze was on a tree, anywhere but his eye. _What to say?_

He kissed her forehead and mindlessly took the clip of her bun from her head and smoothed her long hair with his fingers. She felt so warm and soft; he could not pull away from her. He knew he came too soon, too fast but he could not help himself. She called him 'Sensei' and it made something angry, passionate hot desires build in his body. He calmed himself down; he did not want her feeling something hard between their legs. He closed his eyes and squished her, pulling her closer than she already was. He breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent of jasmine, sending another torture throughout his system. "No one will see. How sad it is, do you know you are quite alone?"

Hinata felt crushed, her body was so attached to his, and they were very much united if it weren't for their clothes. This felt so intimate, Hinata knew she had to pull away for two reasons -she was enjoying it and so was he, the muscles on his lower region starting to tighten. With flushed cheeks, she squirmed to break free from him but he was too strong he had to laugh at her efforts. Thinking of a believable excuse, she muttered, "C-can't breathe…"

He laughed one more time and loosened his grip on her. "Forgive me." He kissed the top of her head again and withdrew his clutches from her soft body. "I'm off to the village. You coming?"

She had to go to the hospital and do some help. But to go with Kakashi, after their breath taking experience… "You g-go ahead… I have to-" _Change_, she mentally added but figured it would be better not to tell. She knew he would not do something so violating, it was just that she was in dangerous grounds right now and she might have agreed. These thoughts made her blush wildly. "D-do s-something…"

"Okay. I'll see you later after you go to the hospital." He turned to leave. "Ramen?"

_Yes, yes, of course_, she replied in her mind but her heart was stubborn. She shook her head. She had to settle this, somehow. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

His motion to leave disappeared in a flash. This time he frowned at her. He will not take this indifferently. He crossed his arms across his chest. Seriously, he asked, "What do you mean about that? I notice that your words mean two things."

Amazing that he noticed, but now she would deny this. "A-ano… 'Tou-san wants me home early. We have a meeting."

He bent lower to level with her sight, arms still crossed. "I don't believe you."

"It's just that…" she whispered. "You're not making any sense to me."

"I know I'm supposed to be the older one but I don't understand…"

Hinata shook her head and tried hard to fight back the tears. Damn hormones, making her want to cry about such a silly situation… a silly important situation. "I don't understand either. Forget it. G-gomen… You probably should go. I -We need to go soon."

"You're right, we have to go," he seriously replied, trying hard to sound convincing that he did not hear the sadness and confusion on her voice. But to see her all like that? Impossible… "I'll be picking you up in the hospital later. It's a date."

Hinata clenched her fists on her sides.

"Stop thinking bull, Hinata," he said before giving her a quick smack on the lips and a playful pat on the head. With a snort, he left.

Hinata did not watch him leave; she quickly turned around and headed for her bedroom. She kept her fingers on her lips the whole time she went to the hospital. What was so unsettling about what was happening between them? Its as if something were about to happen that would confuse everything all the more…

"Whoa… Hinata?"

Her eyes lifted from the ground to see who it was, her fingers dropping to her sides as she saw the same two blue eyes that made her world colorful three years ago.

"N-Naruto…?"

A.N. My last post was supposed to be a one-shot but if I still don't get to read any Kakashi-Hinata fluff? I'd be writing this till I feel contented :**evil laugh: **Don't think Kakashi-koi pedophile, ne? I just love the pairing so much I can't help myself. till the next time…

but maybe i should let hinata end up with naruto... NOT! nyaheheheh... just joshin..

thank you for all the encouraging comments from these people:

PimpTroyce amwong88 Andromeda Nymphetamine Neme... One Who Rides On The Wind Called Charon juliagulia1017


	3. Repost of Young Lovebirds

Disclaimer: There is a thin line between loving and possessing. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A.N. THIS IS A RE-POST. OUR NETWORK HAD A PROBLEM POSTING THE THIRD CHAPTER SO I HAD TO POST THIS UP AGAIN. Grrrrrr... Hope you guys like it.

_"Whoa… Hinata?"_

_Her eyes lifted from the ground to see who it was, her fingers dropping to her sides as she saw the same two blue eyes that made her world colorful three years ago._

_"N-Naruto…?"_

Picturesque

For a moment, she stood there paralyzed, disabled, unable to move. Her feet were useless, only herstupid blush managing tocreep across her face. Was it really _him_? She blinked again and there he was, wearing a look she had never seen before. He looked somewhat confused, shocked… just like she was. Seeing him real in person, just right in front of her was hard to conceive.

He took a step closer to her and smiled -did not show his white teeth, just smiled sweetly. He had grown tall; maybe he was tall as Kakashi now.

_Kakashi_! she exclaimed in her mind, her heart giving a series of loud beats. In just a matter of seconds, she made a quick scan of Naruto. He looked rather the same but if it weren't for his height and his slightly over-grown hair, three years seemed to be just like yesterday. But she did notice the darker shade of his blue eyes, a hint that he had grown not only physically, but matured greatly as well. Now it seemed that he did not give his smile to just anyone, but only to those who knew and understood him.

But as she scrutinized her first love, she also coped to assess her feelings, her heart. After all these years, he still had the same effect of awe and admiration she felt from him years ago. She was glad to see him again, relieved to find out that he was okay. This young man was that boy of impossibilities, the boy who conquered anything.

Then, memories flooded her mind. Memories of how she used to watch him, admire him, and feel all those mighty heart beats whenever he was before her. Hinata did not know why her confused feelings this morning started sorting out to a certain conclusion just because she saw Naruto. Before, she could hardly breath in front of him but now she stood there, looking him in the eyes and asking herself only one question.

_How could Kakashi even think she was still in love with Naruto?_

Hinata decided that for once in her life, she would prove him wrong. Everyone always thought they had her figured out but now she was certain about something. Indeed stunned she was seeing him again but it was not enough, definitely not enough to erase three years, not enough to put her back in the same pathetic position she was in three years ago. She has changed and she knew he also did in his own way.

Hatake Kakashi was all in her head as she looked across Naruto, the boy wonder. Deep inside, she knew it was Kakashi's stupid fault to have treated her so tenderly during her adolescent years. She was a budding rose and she still was and damn did he do a good job of making sure she was completely taken by him.

So all she gave the young man, who once she thought was her savior, a polite nod. "Naruto-kun, glad to see you're back. See you around." Breathing a sigh of relief as she continued her way to the hospital, she was happy to have done what she did. At least now Kakashi will not have anything against her. She was also proud of herself for not stuttering her words but rather acted like a respectable young woman who met an old acquaintance.

Then she felt it, the invasion of her private space as a firm but careful grip caught her arm. Her heart gave a thud in surprise and she turned to see the blonde holding her arm, giving her not the silly grin he was known for but a smile that was serious, mature and melting. "Umm… Y-yes?"

He stared at her again and it puzzled her. What was she to feel or think? This boy was special to her and it was confusing her to death of why he was acting all weird on her. The first year he had left, many times she has planned how to greet him if ever he came back. She planned to hug him, boldly place a kiss on his cheek and tell him how she felt. But now, she wondered where and what happened to those plans of hers. She wanted to give herself a supportive pat on the back. So she really had grown and left all those young feelings behind her.

For the first time in years, she naturally smiled at him politely and waited for his reply. _What was he thinking?_ She laughed inside her head. That's what she always asked about him. What was inside his head and what was he to do next.

"You're so… big now, Hinata. I mean, you're not that little girl anymore!" he exclaimed as he lightened his grip on her arm.

Hinata now laughed at Naruto's words. He sounded like he had not been a _little_ boy before he left. "You too, Naruto-kun. You're taller now."

"You're not stammering too!"

"So I'm not," she agreed with a laugh. She then looked at her arm and gave him a faint smile. "Naruto-kun. My arm?"

Naruto blushed and let her go, placing his arms behind his head out of habit. He laughed with embarrassment. "Gomen. How have you been?"

"Great," she honestly said. It felt peculiar. They were havinga conversation in the middle of the street. Remembering the hospital, she excused herself. "I have to get going. See you some other time, Naruto-kun. It was really nice seeing you."

"You've changed a lot, Hinata," he whispered, only for her to hear. Seeing her motion to leave, he grabbed her wrist. "Wait! How about I treat you for lunch? Ramen! My treat. Come on, old friends?"

Was he asking her out? Hinata did not know how to react when she realized the desperation that formed his face and how it filled his voice. Did she hear him right? Old _friends_… They never even had a real talk before, what was wrong with him? She gave him one last smile. "I really have to get going. I'll think about lunch." She hurriedly left him standing in the street.

Hinata took a deep breath as she readied herself to carry a bin of damp blankets. She knew that those needed to be hung out to dry and no one in the hospital seemed to care. It wasn't her job but she was free at the moment. It felt good anyway, to help. At least she would spare the laundry-woman a little load. Gathering all her strength, she pushed to carry the bin when suddenly it became very light. Shocked, she tried to look behind the white sheets and saw the young blonde with a grin.

She almost let the bin go when she saw him. She frowned at him and smiled. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and took the load from her hands. "I never did get your answer about lunch." He made his way outside the fields and started to hang one sheet on the wire.

Hinata quickly rushed to him and did some herself. "Thank you. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. So please," he said, seriously now. "Let me spend this little time with you."

His words stopped her, the white cloth about to fall on the grass if he did not catch it. He chortled at her. "Why, something wrong with a date?"

Hinata did not feel comfortable at all. She shook her head to see if he was really there, if this man was really the young boy who ignored her feelings three years ago. "A-ano… Naruto-kun… you're confusing me."

"You're doing the same thing to me," he replied, keeping his focus on the sheets he was hanging on the wire. After the last sheet was hung, he sat on the grass and stared at the sky.

She sat a few inches from him and frowned. He was indeed freaking her out. In fact, it took her a long time to realize that Uzumaki Naruto was really back and she just had the strangest conversation with him in the middle of a street. Now he was asking her for a date, saying that she confused him also. She glanced at him and saw those beautiful blue eyes, reflecting the blue sky above.

He looked at her and smiled. "You definitely have to go to lunch with me. You're driving me crazy."

Hinata mistook his words, thinking maybe he still thought of her as she was three years ago, weak and shy Hinata. Quickly she apologized and set her fists on her lap, missing the real meaning and emotion of his words. "Sorry. So how have you been?"

"So, so…" he replied curtly, his gaze back at the sky. "I came back to take a rest. Probably have a little fun."

"I see…"

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see? You're making me feel funny," he said with a grin. He lay back, locking his arms under the back of his head. "Don't get me wrong. It's not because you're beautiful and that…"

Was she blushing? No, she didn't think so.His compliment was supposed to make her heart do flip-flops or maker her barf her breakfast or probably faint but to her own surprise, she was calm as a rock."You're indeed funny, Naruto-kun."

"I'm not trying to be. You're just… you gave me this effect when I saw you again. This effect that stunned me I knew I just had to get you to a date… get you alone."

Her eyes widened and she did not know what to say.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"You bet," she said with a laugh. Then again, she also thought he was too sweet to say those things. She eyed him carefully and she knew she saw something happening to him. He looked tired and deep in thought, as if struggling to say something.

"Hinata-chan," he called, his eyes still fixed on the sky. "Can I tell you something?"

"What, Naruto-kun?" she asked, ignoring the surprise she felt when he added the suffix.

"The three years haven't been exactly 'so-so,'" Naruto said honestly with a snicker that sounded like defeat. "Actually, I've been hell and back. Balancing all training, keeping a promise and even staying alive. Itfelt like shit. Just woke up one morning feeling this exhaustion I've never felt before."

"Adulthood, so they say."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "No one really believed in me, you know. Or even if they did, they sure made no effort of showing it to encourage me. They always thought I was just a dumb-ass loudmouth who had dreams too big for his own little world. People called me stupid most of the time and years ago, it didn't seem to matter. Later on did I feel how degrading those words must have been for a twelve-year-old…"

"But you never let it put you down now, right?" she asked, hoping to bring back, trying to recall the exuberant boy both of them once knew.

"It came to the point when I really felt down and if Sakura wasn't there, I couldn't have moved on," he said seriously.

Hinata's eyes brightened. At least he mentioned a little spark of hope. "So you two are doing great then?"

Naruto sat up and started to wave his hands in the air in defense. "N-no, I mean yes… but no! Not the way you're thinking!" he immediately replied. "I love Sakura so much as a sister, nothing could ever change that. Now I feel all embarrassed when I dredge up how infatuated I was with her."

_Infatuated_… the word made her stomach turn into a knot. She recalled a specific someone uttering the same word a few nights ago. But Naruto was right; she did feel embarrassed if she were to remember that she had been too obsessed with Naruto, this now serious young man beside her.

"What I meant to say was that… if Sakura didn't tell me that there was someone, someone who actually believed in me besides her, I swear to God, I could have let go of everything in a blink of an eye." He turned to her after a long, depressed sigh, locking his blues with her whites. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Hinata-chan?"

Confused, she shook her head.

"I moved on, came back simply because of _you_, Hinata…" he whispered. "Sakura told me about you, how you were there, and just believed in me. I couldn't believe it at first but when I thought clearly, I knew she was right. I wasn't alone after all."

"Oh, Naruto-kun… you didn't need to see me that way…"

"That's easy for you to say," he said. "You don't know how much the memory of you inspired me to continue everyday. Now I know what it feels like, to have someone believe in you. Maybe that's why when I saw you earlier, I just had to touch you and find out if you were really there… that Sakura was right about you… that you are indeed beautiful. But I don't need Sakura to assure me of that. Now you're here and I'm telling you. I've never felt so relieved my whole life to see you and your astounding beauty."

She blushed because she was thankful and touched of his honesty. So he really did believe in her after all this time. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You thank me but you still don't understand, do you?" he asked. "I came back not only to see you. I came to be with you. Discover what I missed to see and feel years ago." He then sat up and took her hands in his. "Hinata-chan… I…"

As he was leaning close, Hinata did not know what to do. He was actually going to kiss her! Kakashi, kakashi, kakashi! She was starting to pull her hands from him as the inches started to close, when a deep voice from behind startled them.

"Yo… Naruto."

Both teen-agers looked up to see the juunin. He was looking down at them, eyeing each of them with meaning.

Naruto let out a deep breath, it seemed that he had been holding it for hours. He glared at the jounin and clenched his fists. "I wonder why you came right now! When I was your student, you were always late and now _this_!" He scowled at the man.

"You young lovebirds should not do this while at work," he reminded them, ignoring Naruto's protest and giving a secret warning glare for Hinata.

Hinata caught this. Her first kiss flashed in front of her very eyes, his out of the blue melodramatic compliments and confessions of his feelings for her echoed in her brain, stirring something angry deep inside her. Hinata then felt furious. She quickly stood up and glared at him. "_Young_ _love_-birds? Young lovebirds!" Turning to Naruto once, she thanked him for his help and glared at Kakashi for the last time. She stormed quickly back inside the hospital before her tears threatened to fall.

A.N. OOC? Sorry. Just had to settle things with Naruto. Too OOC? I know, i just don't know why. I'm confusing? Yeah, i'm also quite disturbed.

hope you guys liked it. thanks for reading.


	4. They did it during work, anyways

Dislcaimer: There is a thin line between loving and possessing. Therefore, i do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Both teen-agers looked up to see the juunin. He was looking down at them, eyeing each of them with meaning._

_"You young lovebirds should not do this while at work," he reminded them, giving Naruto a raise of brow and a secret warning glare at Hinata._

_Hinata then felt furious. She quickly stood up and glared at him. "_Younglove_-birds? Young lovebirds!" Turning to Naruto once, she thanked him for his help and glared at Kakashi for the last time. She stormed quickly back inside the hospital before her tears threatened to fall._

Picturesque

How dare him? How dare Kakashi do that! She was about to feel grateful that he broke Naruto's intention of kissing her but she was frenzied that he made it sound like… She couldn't even bring herself to think of why she was getting angry. She clenched her fists at her sides and went to the stock room. She needed to find something to do and hopefully escape from everybody else. Her tears fell on her cheeks as she bent down to pick up a box of medical gauges.

"Hatake Kakashi…!" she angrily muttered his name as she was perfectly reminded of the glare his eye had on her. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears away quickly. She felt so angry. She tried to focus on the box as she sorted the items on the table.

Young lovebirds? Did he need to stress it out that much and rub it in? So he did care about their age and he really didn't care if Naruto of all people kissed her! Just as she was deciding that she actually did feel for him, he did not say but he almost suggested they get a room! And what if they did? He wouldn't care? Then he wasted his time making her feel all good because now she was really disappointed.

She put a box of bandaids down, making few of the contents jump out of the box. Why… why was she so angry and why was she so-

"Hinata…"

Her clenched fists trembled as she gathered the strength to turn around and face him. She was sobbing now. Only one word slipped out of her lips. "Baka!"

He closed the door behind him and walked to her. She took a step back.

She wiped the tears hard from her face, her cheeks red with anger. She did not look at him, not now. She planned to leave but in one swift motion, the jounin trapped her between the table, his hands locking her into him. He looked down at her seriously, there was a glint of jealousy in his eye. "What is it? Let me go!"

"You refuse me dinner and now I find you alone with Naruto," he said in a voice that scared her. "I'm angry. So angry, Hinata."

Hinata looked away. "Oh really… well I'm angry too!"

He raised a brow. "Why are you angry then? I'm the one who caught you smooching with him-"

"We were not kissing!" Hinata wanted to punch him on the face. But his closeness prevented her plans. She glared at him now, she might have activated her Byakugan because of the tension. She remembered the way he sounded so serious outside earlier with Naruto, how he acted as if he... didn't want her. And he said she was his girlfriend? What a way to show how he felt! "You! You say that… you… It's as if you don't care-"

"But I do, that's why I'm insanely jealous."

Hinata shook her head. "Why are we here anyway? Why are we together? You don't give me reason, you always leave me so dumb…" She gave him a hard push. "Quit it, Kakashi… Quit doing these things to me if you don't…"

"Love you? I thought you were smart enough to figure that-"

"You're not making things any better!" she exclaimed as she started to squirm against him again. "Let me go, Kakashi…"

"Absurd. Little Hinata giving _me_ orders?" he asked with a snicker. "Witty, love. But not enough to scare a jounin."

"I don't want Naruto…" she hissed under her breath.

"Who do you want?" he teased now, his hot breath nearing her neck. "Tell me."

"I already did and I don't want to say it again."

He kissed her neck. "Tell me. If you don't… I'm going to keep you here all day."

"That's silly-"

He crushed her lips with a hot kiss. The gentleness of the first kiss they shared was replaced with Kakashi's ferociousness and passion.Daredevil he waswhen he brushed his heated tongue softly against hers, weakening her in his arms, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Tell me."

Hinata tried toprotest but his lips kept on claiming hers possessively. She closed her eyes and tried hard to gather some strength. If only she was taller or bigger –she could have had the strength to break free from his clutch. She tried hard to_act_ firm, but the way his expert fingers held ontoher napeand hair, the way he gripped on her body like it was his, she was truthfully helpless.

"Tell me...!" he demanded, his lips now on her collarbone, licking her and tasting her sweetness. He did not want to ravish her but if she did not answer her… Ideas were coming in piles in his head. Jiraiya's bookseducated him quite well.

She whimpered as she struggled to say 'you'. A fresh burst of warm tears fell from her eyes and he stopped tormenting her. Seeing her surrender brought him back to his senses, his pride beaming because of her simple confession. He then smiled, kissed her tears and lips.

"I want you too," he whispered against her ear. He kissed her earlobe and hardened his arms around her body. "Don't scare me like that again, okay? Its not safe for both of us."

Hinata's sobs lessened. She nodded like a child in agreement as if to say, 'I'll never do it again' and pressed her face harder against his warm chest. She found comfort and felt so secure as she reached out her hands around his neck. She closed her eyes as he felt his big hands on her back, moving in slow, calming but arousing motions.

"Perhaps you should settle things with Naruto yourself. He seemed serious and sounded almosttooin love with you."

"Who would have thought the time would actually come, huh…" she whispered, not letting him go.

"I'd prefer if you did the confrontation. I might not handle it too nicely." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. He could have died with her sweet scent. She was too much for him. He closed his eyes and kissed her skin. "Tell him you belong to _me_."

Hinata looked at his face and saw the seriousness of his words. "You sound scary… but yes, I'd tell him." He was so concerned about Naruto but wasn't he concerned of the world? Her family? This was the right time. "I've been meaning to ask you this… What do you think about 'Tou-san?"

"He's a fine man."

"No, not that, baka…"

He laughed and she figured he had been teasing her. He kissed her pouted lips. "We'd deal with that, too, okay? Don't worry. I told you already. _Don't think bull_."

"Whatever you say, Sensei…"

She was teasing him in return. But yet again it gave him the same effect. His lower region tightened with tension and he knew she felt it. The thought of having a young, hotgirl -Hinata in other words,drove him nearly mad. He kissed her lips again. "You're damaging my self-control."

"Sorry," she whispered.

He had to kiss her again. Another rush of blood triggered him when she boldly brushed her soft tongue against his own. Tilting her head back to give him more access to her neck, he took the pleasure of making hot, wet paths down to her collarbone with his tongue. He was feeling terrible, terrible. He loved her so but he knew as any sane man how sexually frustrated he was with Hinata. She was precious, too fragile for him but his dark side knew that he wanted to provoke her, bring out her fire and make her feel the rage of passion he was feeling for her.

As their tongues twirled and fought against each other, Kakashi could not control the way his body pushed her on the table. He kept their kisses alive as he balanced to push the boxes of medical supplies safely with arm to make room for a little venture a lot of lovers would like to call 'foreplay'. He would not have intercourse with her… yet. He was disturbed, twisted and terribly rock-hard but he knew he wanted to take care of her. He would not let her family disown her if anything out of hand happened.

He quickly pulled his vest off and swore unconsciously as he fumbled to get is top off his head. She giggled as she watched him acting so angry because of such a simple task. He raised a brow at her and took off his eye patch, revealing his sharingan eye. "Making fun of me, ah?"

Hinata chewed on her lower lip and reached out to touch the pale white skin of his chest. He was perfect. She let her fingertips touch every crease of firm muscles on his abdomen, making him clench his jaw as he glare down at her with so much hunger. She laughed softly again as saw the bulge on his pants.

But before she could make a comment, he took her hands in his and set it firmly on her sides. With a wicked grin, he touched her lips, letting his fingertips brush down the soft skin of her neckline, sliding it to the zipper that held her jacket close and finally pulling it down slowly to him. He then grazed his fingers on the edge of her black top and pushed it over her chest… For a moment he stopped to look and gaze at her beautiful set of breasts that were stillenclosedby abra. He felt himself twitch -heknew he could be drooling at the thought of her bound breasts aching, yearning to be freed from their imprisonment, as if crying, 'Kakashi, set us free! We long to be yours, have us immediately!'

He looked at her beautiful face now, she was breathing hard and slowly. She was in so much heat he could see her chakra flaring from her body. She smiled faintly and he instantly caught her lips.

"Ka…kashi… are we... going to…"

"No," he replied as slid his index finger on the front clasp of her bra. With a flick, her breasts bounced from their confined state, looking nothing but tempting. Who ever knew that Hinata, petite and sweet hid such grand treasures in her jacket? He drew back and tried to keep calm. A breath of awe and captivation escaped his own lips as he studied her. She was lovely beyond words, her nudity just breath-taking. Her generous breasts were still growing, still forming and it made him so crazy to know that he would be the first and the _only_ one to see and eventually taste her. He had felt her breasts against his chest before and the reality of his imaginationmade him feelhalf-crazed. The urges were too strong and he swooped down to one hard peak, flicking it mindlessly with his tongue.

He moaned as he suckled one breast after the other, tasting and making a perfect memory of what she tasted like. Her arms were on his head, pulling him towards her. When she called out his name for more, he kissed her lips once more, saying that she was his. He wanted to die then and there but he knew it was too good to end.

Her hands pulled him closer, her fingers going through his softgray hair, massaging his soft scalp. She moaned every time hedevoured her breasts as if there was no tomorrow. Then she felt him tug on her pants andshe let him pull it down. She trusted him not to havesex with her but he made no promises whatsoever about _this_.

Balancing himself above her, he stared at her again and he was caught speechless. The way her head was thrown back into pleasure, sweat all over her body, her top hastily pushed up against her chin, breasts in their abundant galore, her pants on her knees, and that moist, area between her thighs… Hinata could kill him right now. She looked so beautiful and so erotic, like she stepped out of a porn magazine for desperate teens and middle-aged men who were bored with their worthless lives. He touched her body slowly, letting his hands feel every curve and heated part of her skin. Then he touched her private place and she gasped again.

She was so wet and moist, its as if she already had orgasm. He smiled at her as he rubbed his hand against the moist lips, watching her white eyes roll up back inside her head in bliss. He kissed the valley of her breasts and slowly pushedthe tip of his finger inside her core.

"Kakashi!" she moaned hardly.

With his thumb he pressed her swollen nub and she almost screamed. He rotated his thumb around the nub of flesh and she raised her hips against his touch. "Hinata…"

He started to push a second finger inside, slowly at first. Maybe she felt panic as he found that she was starting to struggle under him and with his other hand he pushed her legs down, trapping her helplessly against the table, pushing three fingers in and out of her mercilessly. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he then placed his lips near her entrance. As she reached orgasm, he quickly sealed his lips where those sweet juices flowed, drinking and tasting her with his tongue until her trembling stopped.

Knowing the tension was gone, he carefully slid his fingers from her mound and took a moment to recover from his elation. Licking his lips, he looked down at his pants and saw he was already wet but he was still hard. Chuckling, he kissed her breasts for the last time and pulled her top back on. He pulled a handkerchief from his pockets and wiped her moist area. Putting it back in his pocket for a souvenir, he chuckled to himself and pulled her pants back up. As much as he wanted to keep his gaze on her tired but beautiful face, he turned around and slid his hand inside his pants. He needed to release one more time.

As he started pumping himself, he felt a warm touch behind him on his waist. He looked around and saw Hinata's blush. "W-wait… I… h-have t-to d-do t-this…"

Did he actually stammer? Wasn't it _her_ job to do that? It made her giggle. She then went in front of him touched where his hand was moving. Shyly, she said with a blush, "Let me…"

He watched her as she placed her hands on his waist band and pulled his wet pants down to his knees. He saw the surprised reaction on her face as she saw his huge member pointed towards her. He was about to wince and hide his erection when she reached to touch it, curious like a child. With two hands she enclosed her fingers around his length, and learning the art of pumping quickly by herself, he got excited every second she touched him. He whimpered and closed his eyes. As he was nearing his release, he fell down on his knees as she kept her pace. Then he felt the lips of his lover on his manhood, making his eyes widen in surprise.

With her tongue she tasted him, explored ways how to make himgroan hoarselyunder her touch. He wanted to curse and swear, wanted to push her on the floor and take her once and for all. But he would let them enjoy -let _her_ enjoy what seemed like a game she was good at. With one last suck, he released into her mouth and she did not hesitate -just drank slowly, letting him release everything inside her mouth, milking him dry.

The thought and imageof his little Hinata drinking him, pleasuring him so much warmed his heart with so much emotion. He then couldn't help but grab her in his arms and pull her down with him on the floor as he collapsed without energy. She had done such a good job for leaving him defenseless like that. He locked his arms around her though he felt weak and tired. He was limp like his member and he did not want to move.

He kissed the top of her head.

"And you said Naruto and I shouldn't be kissing during work…" she joked.

He snorted and squeezed her firm bottom. "Whatever."

She crawled above him and leveled with his eyes. She kissed him on the lips and embraced him. "You're mine, Hatake Kakashi. If I see you with any other female, you'd regret you ever came in my life."

He chortled as she said this, his head rested back on the floor. "I _am_ yours, love."

She sighed and rested her head back on his chest. "Love, huh?"

"Yeah. That must be it."

A.N. Ok people, I know i'm going over board because of the characters' OOC-ness! But i cannot help myself. Like i said, there are still no new fics about my favorite pair so i did this. > forgive me if this was a lousy post, i just had to get that lemon-lemon out from Kakashi's character. :smiles sheepishly: I am bad, bad. do forgive but i must say, i love you people for reading this. Don't think Kakashi-koi pedophile, ne?

so much for my plans of hooking naruto with hinata. ahahaha... still joking.

mwahugs for the readers.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! RnR!

Love Lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	5. Out of Character

A.N.

Me:breathing a sigh of relief and disappointment: Well… this is it. I think this is the final cut. :ducks from kurenais and shurikens thrown by Kakashi: WTF!

Kakashi:grimaces at me: You're quitting already? Just when I was enjoying reading your fics! I mean… chapter four was kinda horny. I like it.

Me: Well… it couldn't last forever –:ducks from a chidori attack: WTF was _that_ for!

Kakashi: Do more of us. I like to see her blush. Especially when we did chapter four –well, it was pretty good. If only you saw the look on Hina-chan's face when we read it together.

Me:smiles sheepishly at him: Both of you read it _together_…? Now _that's_ interesting. :places fingers on keyboard to start writing again:

Hinata: A-ano… W-will y-you d-do i-it f-for us then?

Me: I don't know :another chidori attack: WTF! Dog gammit, Kakashi, what is wrong with you today!

Kakashi: Didn't you hear Hinata-chan? She wants you to continue!

Me:Hmm... Well, Kakashi, you're not scaring me. You've already used _two_ chidori attacks. That means _I'm_ in control.

Kakashi: I still have a thousand jutsus at bay, Seirei (A.N. Me, btw.). Besides, if you really love us... you'd do more lemons and limes.

Hinata:blush attacks and faints:

Me: Bwahahahah… I like you guys sooh much. But is Hinata ok?

Kakashi: Of course. She just got reminded of last night. Well... Just gimme more Paradaisu, ne:walking away with Hinata in his arms, going to the nearest bedroom thinking: _What was in Icha Icha volume II again_…:

Me: Interesting.

_REAL A.N._ Guys, thank you so much for the comments. I love you all dearly. Hope you guys like this one too.

:  
:

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto and its characters.

_Picturesque _

She indeed told him that she was someone else's, that she was taken. She was already seeing somebody. It pained her to see the hurt in Naruto's blue eyes but that was simply the truth. It had occurred to her once that it seemed like she was getting back at him for ignoring her three years ago. But that wasn't true, she knew it. She just grew up and learned to love again.

Hinata gave him one hug before parting ways and she did notice how Naruto held onto her so dearly, whispering, "I'll be waiting… just in case."

Hinata just nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything."

As she turned to leave, she knew her stalker watched closely. She could sense the immature burst of jealousy that vibrated somewhere when she and Naruto exchanged friendly gestures.

A cold breeze blew through the street, it tousled her long hair and made the rim of her kimono raise ever so slightly she had to stop. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear and continued to walk. She shuddered with every step she took.

It was so amusing how things were.

The erotic encounter they had several days ago did not happen again so soon though she knew Kakashi would do it anytime she would entertain it. Because she _did_ feel awkward after that intense pleasure but when he told her his true feelings of love… it was simply enough to make her feel tingles all over again. It was enough to make her fall into the same situation several times in a day but no third-base for the jounin.

Kakashi told her how he was so overjoyed not only because of their first, bold step in their love-making but he joked that he was so happy to have finally applied some of the knowledge he gained from Come Come Paradise. She slapped him hard on the arm for that and he laughed, apologized and kissed her until she was to say she forgave him. But of course, when he was back in his serious-mode, he told her how he treasured and loved her to bits.

Her heart never felt so healthy ever since he confessed his love. In fact, it always gave a loud pound every time he said 'love you.' But of course, her heart always drummed loudly when she felt his presence.

His stalking never ceased. Now he really enjoyed it, especially when she leaves the window on purpose for him to get a really good watch and he would suffer over-flowing nosebleeds till he surrendered and said goodnight.

Somehow, Kakashi managed to bring her out of her shell and it took a long time before she fully realized it. His consistent compliments, jokes made her socializing skills finally work. His kisses made her bolder. His hands made her gutsy and his strength made her feel comfortable. And of course, his eyes and words of love made her feel at ease with who she was.

Never did she feel so happy about herself. Finally, someone loved her for who she was. And yes, oh did she love him! He haunted her everywhere, whether he was literally there or not. Her brain consisted of no other than him. She loved him so much it was hard to keep away.

They were still playing safe in public but when they walk home at night from the ramen house or any particular restaurant, he would hold her hand tight with his own. There were even times when she would take his hand by herself.

She was addicted to him. His lips, his hands, his skin… everything about him was so lovely, so strong, so masculine… He was every girl's dream if only they could see the handsome man behind the mask. Fortunately, he was only for _hers_ to see.

She closed the door behind her room. She did not bother to wait for Kakashi to show up and kiss her goodnight. He was probably doing something naughty. She left the windows open but tonight, she did not do a striptease show for him. She changed into her clothes in the bathroom and lay down her bed peacefully, knowing that outside her room was her guardian angel, her sweet sensual lover, still mysterious Kakashi.

As she slept, she did not feel his presence in her room. He laughed to himself, having thought of how she was still a long way of being a high-ranked ninja. Then again… he doesn't want her for a ninja. He bent down and kissed her soft cheek, making her shudder with the coldness of his lips. These were one of the nights he would just want to watch her sleep, watching her deep breaths and admire his little Hinata.

After a few days, Hinata wanted to hide away from the world and lock herself in a room in another planet. It was this moment that she had been dreading and waiting for. Kakashi finally decided that he ask her father's consent about their relationship. He said that if they were going to be intimate again, it would be better to have a good conscience, and he laughed. So did she since she couldn't help it.

"Hinata-sama, your father has called you," one of the servants interrupted her thoughts.

She nervously went to her father's office. She was asked to step inside and there she saw her father and boyfriend, drinking sake as if the world was so great. Her confused look did not go unnoticed.

"Hinata-sama. Kakashi told me," Hiashi began casually.

"Yes, 'Tou-san."

"I agree with the marriage," he said. "I thought that a lot would benefit from this marriage. Hanabi though will have to take your place as heir and Hatake Clan would be revived."

Her eyes darted to Kakashi's to get a notion of what was going on or why were things going so smoothly she could fly. But wait a second… did she hear right?

Kakashi was just there, smiling at her as if nothing happened.

"Marriage…?" she whispered before fainting.

::

A.N. There it is! Hope you guys liked it! I know Hiashi's OOC just like everyone else but... I'll take note of what one of my reviewers, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirlspecifically said that,

"OOC helps fanfics..."

I gave it some thought and therefore, i arrive to such an obvious conclusion. OOC is always an excuse and in fact, authors who make the original characters OOC are not at fault simply because... this _is_ _fanfiction_. Don't you all agree!

Here's my Ultimate Question that I wouldn't ask Kakashi, because i know what he really wants.

**Should I continue or end it here?**

_Do tell me_. I'd be waiting for inspiration and reviews.

Love Lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	6. Thoughts and Stolen Kisses

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between loving and possessing. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A.N. Helloooh, my readers and friends! I love you all for the reviews! So here it is, the silly horny pic of our beloved pair. I do hope that continuing this is the right decision so...

Don't get tired with me, people. I'm just waiting for more inspiration... Hope you like this chappie.

Picturesque

A day after Kakashi told her and the Hyuuga Household that they were engaged, he stole several hot kisses from her before he left for a mission. She knew he found it extremely arousing when he didn't get what he wanted and she tortured him with that. But eventually she kissed him back as he crushed her with his strong arms. He took almost five 'I'll be back' whispers and several French kisses before he finally left.

It was quite depressing to see him leave Konoha's gates, she couldn't wait till he got back. She also heard the sharp intakes of breath by the commoners as they witnessed their romantic, heated gesture before he left. _Well, what the heck_, Hinata thought. _They were engaged now, weren't they? _Feeling his presence nowhere, her heart started to feel lonesome. It simply knew that Kakashi had left. But this was the life of a ninja and she had to deal with it.

Her fingers quickly covered her Kakashi-ravished lips as a gasp escaped her mouth as the image of the hospital came to her mind. She also had responsibilities! She scolded herselffor forgettingand she turned to walk to the sick bay.  
_  
Engaged_, she thought repeatedly to herself. She was actually getting married to Hatake Kakashi. Soon, she would be Hatake Hinata. Now she was sure she was in her own world as she lingered the thought inside her head.

_Marriage, Kakashi, marriage, Kakashi, marriage, _she thought mindlessly, linking the two important words together.

The truth was, she was freakishly nervous about the whole deal. She was half Kakashi's age, barely a full-grown woman and both of them just had it going for what –like a few weeks? Hinata knew it was too fast but no one seemed to mind. After passing out, she planned to get mad at Kakashi –how could he have told her father that they were engaged without telling her about it? And she also wanted to get a little bit angrier with her father for literally giving her away.

In fact, a lot of doubts crossed Hinata's mind. Kakashi was a certified stalker and lover and she did trust him, even when they were in the hospital stock room making out more than she ever expected them to. Just to remember that thrilling, heart-stopping memory made her feel dazed and flushed. She knew Kakashi did mean his declarations of love but what if that made him think that they _needed_ to married because they did _that_? Naruto was also back so maybe Kakashi decided to seal her to him once and for all. Kakashi also knew about her father's silent disgust with her and maybe he decided to take her as his wife to relieve her of all those things?

But it all went down to one bottom line. She loves Kakashi and he may be doing all those things simply because he loved her too. Those doubts left her as she thought of him being in her side every morning when she wakes up, him kissing her and touching her without control over what may come for tomorrow –Hinata knew she wanted to get married only to Kakashi. It was just too shocking to hear that you were getting married in such a young age and to someone she was so in love with –it all might have taken place in some other girl's dream, fairytale book or maybe even in that silly hentai book Kakashi takes pleasure in reading.

But what if she really wanted to get married to him so young and so soon?

"Hinata-chan!" she heard someone call from behind, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. Turning around, she found Naruto and greeted him with a polite smile.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," she said in her gentle voice. "I'm to go at the hospital. Did you need anything?"

Naruto smirked, his grin wide across his cheeks and in a moment it reminded Hinata of the little jovial boy years ago. "Could I walk you to the hospital?"

Hinata frowned but before she could say no, he quickly added again, "Old friends?"

With that, she smiled and nodded. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

Together they walked in silence. They were occupied with private thoughts –Hinata of Kakashi and marriage, Naruto of her. It took a few minutes when they reached the hospital.

Hinata gave him another polite bow. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I have to go to help now."

"No biggie," he replied shortly and followed her inside the hospital. Noticing her frown once again, Naruto knew she wondered why he tagged along. Another grin formed his lips. "I volunteered to help here. I got assigned in the pediatric department."

_That's where I help_, she thought. Looking at him in the eyes, she gave him a suspicious look. "Really? Why'd you decide to do that?"

"I love kids," Naruto said quickly though the certainty of his words did not match the tone of his voice. He placed his hands behind his head and smiled at her again. "Not that I'm trying to monitor every step you take."

Hinata tried to breathe a sigh of relief even if she knew what he said wasn't all believable. She opened the door to the ward where little sick children lay, the doors which broke and mended her heart at the same time. The sight of the little ones made her feel lonely so she cared for them will all that she can, which she did not know why Kakashi noticed her. But the smiles they had on their faces that welcomed her when she entered warmed her heart and filled her spirit with fulfillment.

The Head Nurse of the children's ward, Ayako, greeted the young Hyuuga, delighted to see her and had a brighter smile on her face to see her with Naruto. "Hinata-sama! You came today, I'm so happy! And you brought yourself a boyfriend!"

Hinata's cheeks flushed as she winced. "A-ano-"

"Its about time, I think," the big woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the embarrassed teen-agers. "Uzumaki Naruto is good! Excellent for Hinata-sama!"

Her eyes widened. Her mind kept arguing '_no, no, no! Kakashi good for Hinata_!' but her voice was nowhere to be found. She quickly glanced at Naruto and found him laughing and enjoying the moment enveloped with her in the woman's arms. She wanted to see him smile, of course, but not _this_ way! Gathering her strength, she managed to free herself from the group hug and excused herself to tend to the children's needs.

_Ignore, ignore_, she replayed in her head. Ayako-san was probably only happy to see Naruto again. Things changed and Naruto was popular and the good guy, no wonder people with the right sense found him irresistible, young or old. As she kept her hands busy tending a boy with fever, she realized that the Head Nurse was still talking to Naruto. Ayako looked serious and Naruto had a blush on his face. She appeared to have been saying something important to him as he nodded his head approvingly of what she said. Hinata dearly wished that she wasn't the topic but as she put a fresh cold towel on top of the boy's head, she quickly turned her head away as she felt something feathery tickly her nose, making her sneeze.

This caught Naruto and Ayako's attention and they laughed while nodding meaningful glances at each other.

Hinata blushed deeply. So she was indeed _the_ subject of their conversation. She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed not of the sudden sneeze but because of being the topic of discussion. A twinge of annoyance pricked her heart as she saw Naruto's big grin for all he's worth. As she gave the sick boy one friendly pat on the head, she excused herself outside the room, hoping to catch her breath. The tension inside the room was making her air passages all in a tight clench.

Thinking would not be such a good idea, she knew it. She didn't want to think of anything offensive –_not against Naruto_, she thought. Uneasy as she was, she had to ignore them like she did not know what was happening because one thing was for sure, Naruto knew she _had_ a boyfriend.

But just as she expected, Naruto followed her outside. Hinata kept her gaze fixed somewhere else. Anywhere but his eyes were convenient.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly.

_I was about to ask you the same thing,_ she wanted to say. "Just had to get some air," she said and quickly added with much confidence, "I also had the surest feeling I was being talked about."

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, Hinata-chan."

Coward she was not, she faced him and clenched her fists at her sides. "Naruto-kun… I do not understand you. I thought I have made it clear already."

His happy face slowly disappeared. Now a pout formed his darkening face. "You… didn't tell me it was Kakashi. Do you think I came back here and give you up! Do you think I'd back down just because he was my teacher-"

"Why does it matter, Naruto-kun?" she asked him, her voice wavering. "I trusted you to respect my decision-"

"I'm impulsive, I know that. But when I gave some thought about what you told me…" he trailed off, the loneliness in his voice exuberating in the air. "I couldn't let you do it. I won't let it happen this way! Not anymore!"

When he noticed that she did not speak, he took her wrist with his hand and squeezed it. "Did you hear me? I did not come back here to watch you and Kakashi make-out! I can't believe you did that, you let him kiss you in public-"

"You would sound exactly like Neji-niisan if he were here," she cut him off as she noticed his temper rising. With a quick pull she took her hand and held it against her chest. She looked away and sighed. "Why? I'm happy. In fact I've never been happier-"

She felt frightened as she heard a rough angry growl from his throat and was stunned to feel him so close to her, his arms wrapped around her body. Her hands quickly went to his chest and started to push. Why was he doing this? She bit her lip as tears brimmed on her eyes. "N-Naruto…!"

He snorted as she called his name. Hugging her fiercely, he shook his head and closed his face against the crook of her neck and soft blue hair. "Stop… don't tell me that! Don't ever tell me that you've been happier with him..."

Hinata did not know what was wrong. She had all the physical and mental strength to speak but she could not make her voice work. It was then that she felt that Naruto's hold of her that kept her mouth shut. His energy force, or probably his dominant anger made her just stop and be the prey in the situation.

"You are so unfair, Hinata," he whispered against her skin, nuzzling closer then, trying to breathe in all her scent at once. "Why didn't you wait for me? You are so unfair. Now you're beginning to appear just like everyone else but…" he took another breath of her scent and he groaned. "No… you're still you. You're still that good, cute, weird girl. Tell me, how could I hate you? How could I make you stop hurting me…"

Hinata wanted to cry but she knew she had spent one too many nights crying for him, waiting and waiting when someone came and rescued her. She remembers it clearly –that night, how she discovered that she was being stalked by someone…

_Hinata closed her eyes and let the tears fall, feeling nothing but the numbness of it all as she lay motionless on her bed. She was physically tired and mentally drained. If she did not collapse any sooner, she might have died because of her father's grueling training. It crossed her mind so many times if he really did aim to make her better or maybe he just wanted to damn kill her._

_She has been sick for two days now, having caught flu in the hospital. Her aching body wished severely for rest or maybe just a nap but before she could even reach the comfort of her room, Hiashi had spotted her and told her to get ready for training. With all the strength she could rally, she did her best. And she did reach his standard –she failed in no time._

_Now she was punished, to be locked inside her room for two days without food –just the mercy of water. It was quite cruel but Hiashi scolded her saying that he _did_ remind her of their training several days ago and she was dumb to forget about it since she spent too much time in the hospital. _But this was fine_, she thought. She did something worthwhile, after all. Helping the children was her life and she did not find any other comfort just to be reminded of their smiles and laughter._

_Her loneliness and thoughts floated to Naruto... when would he come back? It has been too long. She felt herself drifting away as time passed by. She needed to see him -at least see his smile once more, or even just a glimpse of his sunshine hair or his blue sky eyes! It was enough... just a reminder was enough but... she knew it was too childish, too foolish to still want him when it was clear that she should forget about him. But he was the only one... the only one... and he left. Left without word, left without a promise that he would be back. But what if he did? It's just that he did not promise he would come back to _her_. He would always remain the same in her memory -free spirited and... far from her. Him, always watching him afar, that's where he will always be... _

_Feeling a strange presence enter the room, she squished her eyes close, praying hard that he tears go unnoticed. Her ears noticed how silent the person was –maybe it was a servant ordered to check on her. The presence drew near and she tried hard not to look awake. A warm but cool hand rested on her forehead. Clearly, this deed was _not_ of a servant! She grasped the thought, her eyes opening in alarm._

_There stood above her head... Hatake Kakashi, a finger against the lips of his mask and a smile on his single eye._

_She felt panic but she did not push him away. Before she could ask him why he was there in her room at this time of night, he left her, which made her feel lonely the moment he was gone. But he returned after a minute and it secretly made her feel grateful to him. He placed a cold white face towel on her forehead, making her shudder vulnerably. _

_Her eyes watched his every move. The way he smiled weakly as he watched her shake because of her sickness, the way he carefully brushed his fingers on the side of her face to clear her pouring tears, and the way he stared at her ever so lovingly. It was hard to believe that this was Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. _

"_Hatake Kakashi," she repeated, unaware she said it out loud. She then felt blood rush to her already fever-flushed cheeks and he chuckled. "G-gomen…"_

_He shook his head and patted her head. He continued to foster her throughout the night till she felt better, neither speaking a single word._

_Hinata knew it was better that way –his silence. Maybe he just wanted to do something good to her. She drifted off to a deep sleep, unable to think anymore as her body lay paralyzed with stress and pain. _

_She woke up later that morning to find out that he was still there. He sat cross-legged beside her bed, his eye closed. Feeling better than ever, she sat up and stared at him. What was he doing here in her room? She then wrinkled her nose. Why did that question sound so familiar like she already said it? _

_His eye opened and she almost fell out of her bed. "You're awake."_

_All she could do was nod like a child._

"_Want some food?" he asked, standing up._

_She shook her head. "I could go downstairs-"_

"_You're punished, remember?" he reminded her. He crossed his arms across his chest and bent down closer to her face and made her blush. "I'll go get you some food. What do you say?"_

"_O-okay," she shyly replied with a nod. She watched him place a firm foot on her windowpane. So that's where he came in, she thought, trying to solve several questions in her mind. How did he even know she was punished? Before he could jump outside and leave her again, she took all her confidence in her chest to say, "W-wait…! W-why… Why are you… Why are you here...?"_

_He glanced back at her and smiled. "You… amuse me." With that, he jumped off and left._

That was one memory Hinata could never throw away. There were many more well-kept memories in her heart that she and Kakashi shared because since then he made sure of that.

"N-naruto… let me go."

"Never."

"Naruto…!"

He silenced her with a hard kiss, leaving her aghast and weak in his arms. It was the final straw. The tears that gathered in her eyes fell cold against her cheeks and sobs started to shake her body. He was alarmed by this, he quickly pulled away, eyes wide with concern and regret.

Naruto released her and kept his head down to hide all his flowing emotions. A shade of deep red, he mumbled, "F-forgive me… Don't get mad."

Unable to speak anymore, Hinata rushed to go back home and made sure their eyes did not meet again. He called her name as she ran but she did not look back, neither did she even bother to let Ayako know she was not going to care for the children today.

Her feet worked miracles, not tripping or falling over as she ran just as her tears did not cease to flow even as she found the gates of the Hyuga Household. Racing to her room, she closed the door behind her and quickly took off her jacket. The pressure inside her chest was too much, it was unbearable to think about it.

She never knew kissing Uzumaki Naruto would hurt this much.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
A.N. Whadda ya guys think? Still hoping that you did like it.


	7. Konoha's Ramen House

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

:  
:

Picturesque

:  
:  
:

His stomach growled for the umpteenth time and he crunched into a ball.

He was hungry as hell but Naruto couldn't get himself to go to Ichiraku's. The thought of seeing Hinata with Kakashi brought the old feeling of trepidation in his body. Now he lay on his bed, thinking and thinking of what to do. As he schemed of ridiculous plans of breaking up the relationship, he also recalled the heart-breaking but superb experience he had a few days ago.

The memory of Hinata's soft lips on his was a feeling he'd never forget. Ever.

He did apologize but it was half-meant. How could he ever deny himself of such little consolation? So he did not own her heart… but that would be just for _now_. He had to think of something to at least change her mind.

Naruto even wondered if Hinata told Kakashi about the kiss. Maybe she didn't because Kakashi didn't show up on his doorstep and gave him a punch in the face. Well, he wouldn't have any second thoughts facing the jounin. No chance in hell would he let Kakashi win over him. Not in Konoha. Not in his game of competition.

Who would ever think that he'd one day feel this loath against Kakashi –who once taught him many things? _No_! he scolded himself. He was not going to regret this decision. Clenching his fists, he concentrated on his loss. _That's what you get for having Sasuke as your favorite, _he thought angrily.

His muscles felt sore from his long bed-ridden position, Naruto knew he had to get up and move. Taking a long cold bath, he made sure his mind returned to its usual cool. He had to think with a clear brain.

Maybe he was acting a little over board but all he was doing was being honest with himself. How could he give up the only thing he came back for? He had to fight for this, he had to fight for her because if he wouldn't, what would be of him? He would return to his world where he was alone and abandoned, the Kyubi the only one accompanying him.

Raking his fingers through his hair, he stepped out of his apartment and headed for Ichiraku's. He decided that he needed to have energy if ever Kakashi did come for a man-to-man duel. He took his step slowly one after the other. He kept his guard up, he had to be careful to spare himself of seeing his favorite girl and loathed jounin. It would be ironic to see them together –love and hate all in one sight. No, he doesn't want that. He kept his head down –very unusual for him, but who cares? He was lonely as hell.

"Naruto!" someone called him from behind.

Naruto's head raised and searched for the voice who called him. At his side was a boy with a big smile on his face. "Konohamaru?"

The boy nodded. "Hai! Hey, you didn't tell anybody you're back!"

"Got busy," he said. No one would want to see him anyway. The person he thought would want to was now in love with someone else. Shit. "Want some ramen?"

Konohamaru's face was painted with utter shock. "No way! Naruto, treating ramen?" He laughed hysterically. "You've got to be kidding."

"Well, kid, things change," Naruto said flatly. "But then you proved me wrong when I saw you. I mean, look at you! You barely grew an inch!" he lied.

Konohamaru snorted. "Likewise. You're still an ass, Naruto." He continued to walk with Naruto to the ramen house. Remembering the latest news in town, he spoke, "Hey, do you know about Kakashi-sensei's engagement to Hinata?"

Naruto grumbled. His tongue was in an angry knot. So they were already engaged? Damn.

"I just wanted to know," the boy said. He laughed and sighed empathetically. "I thought you guys would sorta end up together."

Naruto frowned. He reached out and strangled the boy on the neck and started to shake him. How the hell did this boy know about that? "Shut up! How can you say that?"

Konohamaru tried to push the taller man's hands away from him. Scowling, he frowned. "How couldn't I? Goodness, Naruto! Almost everyone knew about her big crush on you, hahahaha!" Coming to a certain realization, he gave Naruto a knowing suspicious look. "Seems like someone else-"

A firm knuckle landed on the boy's head because Naruto knew it was unavoidable. He grunted and shoved him lightly on the arm. _Stop it_, he wanted to scream. _Don't remind me!_ But so it seems… that he was the only one oblivious to the whole situation. It was nothing but sad if he came to think of it. His frowned deepened and he looked away.

Konohamaru gave a yelp after he received Naruto's excruciating fist but settled to just glare at the teen-ager rather than putting up an argument. He sensed this when he met up with him –that Naruto, the hyper talkative blonde, was in the doldrums. "Naruto… don't worry. Its alright."

"It isn't," he quickly said, not daring to look the boy's direction.

They entered Ichiraku's and was greeted by the shop owners. Naruto just smiled faintly and ordered 2 bowls of ramen. The shopkeepers were puzzled why he ordered just one for himself.

Naruto sat on the counter and placed his chin against his clenched fist. Sighing, he closed his eyes. This had to be the hardest blow on earth. Worst than any kind of jutsu ever. Who'd ever think a heartbreak was such a killer?

Konohamaru felt uneasy of Naruto's silence. He put a smile on his face and jabbed him playfully on the arm, knocking Naruto's head off balance. "Cheer up, Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned to his slouched position. He looked at Konohamaru's smile. The boy was young, naïve and did not have the slightest clue of what if felt like to have a broken heart –he was so envious of the stupor. He let out a deep breath and did not express the slightest delight when a steaming bowl of ramen was brought before him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw that the boy was already eating ramen. Sighing again, he wished that he could turn back time. Oblivious, free-spirited –no self-pity, no heartaches, no despair, no nothing… Maybe it would have been better if Sakura didn't say such encouraging words to him, but he knew he needed it then. How he hoped he was still infatuated with Sakura! To think about it now would be quite disturbing since he thought of her as a sister but… at least he would skip the painful part of coming back to his village –his home, to be captivated by such innocent beauty, Hinata –oh it was too much.

He fell in love with the Hyuga when he saw her that loving day –it was far better to breathe in the reality of her than loving her with memories of yesteryears. If only she saw how his heart leaped off his chest when he laid eyes on her! Naruto shuddered inside. He was unquestionably crazy.

Ramen shamefully untouched, Naruto's trained senses detected a familiar countenance that was approaching the ramen house. He knew that aura, he once defeated it. As much as he wanted to act all giddy and be the tease that he was, his teenage angst crawled back up in his chest.

The strong yet calm aura stepped inside the ramen house and noticed the slumped yet outstanding blonde in the counter. "Naruto."

Naruto lazily turned his head and found two white orbs –serious as ever, looking straight into him. He opened his lips to greet him –at least a motion that he was harmless and anti-violence right now, the Hyuga beat him to it.

The bowl of ramen toppled on the table, the hot soup dripping to the floor. Konohamaru was alert and quickly managed to get himself far from the counter. Then he felt a sudden chill run up down his spine as he was witnessing what was happening before his eyes.

Naruto was indeed depressed –in fact, too much to realize at once that Hyuga Neji greeted him with a hard punch on the right eye.

"Naruto… I would not allow it!" he declared loudly, his clenched fists gripping on Naruto's shirt collar. His white eyes glared of pure anger. "I will not allow you to marry Hinata-sama!"

Naruto finally became conscious as he felt the sting on his face. He had to blink twice to see clearly and to understand what had just happened. Neji gave him a hard punch on the face! He growled angrily at the Hyuga. Anger shot through Naruto like a bullet, hot blood racing up to his head in strain. He also felt wet and sticky –the jerk managed to knock his ramen over on him as well! He shoved Neji harshly on the chest. "Let go off me, Hyuga! What the fuck was that for!"

Grimacing, Neji dusted off his clothes where Naruto's hands have been. "If you think that having Hiashi-sama's permission to marry her will be enough reason for me-"

"Not here!" Konohamaru exclaimed, breaking the tension. He apologized to the owners and pulled both angered young men out of Ichiraku's and pushed them in a quiet alley. He eyed both of them. Both were red with anger and one more word spoken by the other would trigger much havoc. As future Hokage, he knew he had to do something.

In just a short time, Konohamaru did his best to analyze the situation at hand.

If he was right, Neji had been away for a mission with a group of ninjas. So the engagement news probably surprised him greatly that he missed the fact who Hinata was engaged to.

As for Naruto –he was too depressed to think properly, not even bothering to say that he was not the one betrothed to the Hyuga's cute cousin. He was ticked off already and was looking for someone to let out his anger on. Neji seemed to be the one who'd do the honor of relieving him of his contained emotions.

"Hey guys, I suggest we deal with this like men-" Konohamaru started, trying his finest voice that sounded mature.

Naruto laughed, a pitch too deep that it frightened Konohamaru. He held out his palm and nodded. "Like men, eh? Well, Hyuga, you'll get what you want!"

Neji snorted at him and raised a cynical brow. "You're a fool as always."

Naruto's eyes widened with fury. "Oh yeah-"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Konohamaru hollered as it took all the courage to stand between the raged ninjas. He spread his arms apart, trying to show that he was sided with no one. "Neji! You got it all wrong."

"Look, Konohamaru," Neji spoke flatly. "Get out off my way. I'm going to teach that idiot a lesson!"

"Stop calling me stupid things, you don't know me anymore!" Naruto flared from behind Konohamaru. He let his charka swirl on his hand. "Let _me_ teach you a lesson!"

Before anything else could happen, Konohamaru took his chance. The truth was the only thing necessary in the situation –what else could bring some sense back to both boys anyway? He took a deep breath and shouted, "Hinata is engaged to Kakashi-sensei, Neji!" He then turned to Naruto and took hold of his shoulders. "Wake up, Naruto! Both of you, deal with the truth!"

Naruto heard the boy and it took a while to realize that Konohamaru had left both him and Neji on the alley, staring at each other –complete shock in their faces.

"Kakashi…?" Neji asked, the emotion in his voice seemed to be a clue to everyone.

Naruto cringed. He looked away from the ninja and rolled his eyes. "Stupid genius. I've been gone for years and you expect me to marry your cousin all of the sudden? You're a fool even more for not noticing that something has been going on between those two." He turned his back from Neji and started to walk.

Neji was unable to move. He did feel stupid. "Wait… Naruto."

Naruto did not bother to look back at the Hyuga. Though Neji was a certified genius and he was stronger than ever, Naruto had to sigh again as he walked away. He knew they were both powerless when it came to such matters and the genius still had the mind to figure that himself.

:

A.N. Thank you for the reviews. Hope I did not disappoint.  
:


	8. Back So Soon

Picturesque

The jounin slid silently inside the room he used to just spy on. He was used to being alone but the days he spent without her –so far from her, made him rush the mission he was assigned to do. He _never_ did that. He used to take each step with caution and took his time with the decisions he made but now it was all rushed up. The Hokage herself was very surprised to see him in her office, reporting that he just accomplished her mission.

_Tsunade looked at him with a raised brow. _'_Well. That's a new one."_

_'What is?' he asked, quite puzzled with the Fifth's remark._

_'You're way too early,' she replied with a smirk. 'Did good?'_

'_Hai. I assure you, the mission is a success,' he replied and after giving a light nod, made his way out. _

'_So this is what love does to the jounin,' she joked as he left. 'You didn't even bother to say goodbye properly.'_

_Kakashi turned to look at her and apologize but she shook her head and shooed him off._

'_Go ahead,' she said. 'Lovers tend to be like that. Heehee…'_

_Again his mask proves its worth. He was a hundred percent sure he was blushing like a fifteen-year-old school boy._

The sight of seeing her under the covers made him sigh with relief. She was okay. He spent so many hours thinking of her safety –he didn't even know why shouldn't she be alright. Though he was completely behaved and gentle right now, his perverted mind noticed that she was wearing nothing, only the white sheets covering her lower body. Her long dark hair flowed behind her back, contrasting with her pale skin –making it glow deliciously in the dark.

_Delicious indeed_, he nodded as he unconsciously started to take off his vest and clothes. Finally, he could be himself. To take off his mask was to leave himself helpless and exposed –he was at his weakest state –he was human not ninja. He shared this secret, his most vulnerable condition only with this young girl who he liked to claim his.

He took his rightful place beside her warm body and took her in his arms, still careful not to wake her up. A heavy breath came from his lips as he felt her wrap her small arms across his body, pressing her soft, young big breasts against his chest. It felt challenging to do this –to creep in her bed in the Hyuga Mansion, and he knew it was quite wrong but then again, there was no rule or whatsoever that prohibited boyfriends to be with their fiancé. Or if ever there were rules, for once he would be thankful for being so blissfully ignorant.

_Older, experienced boyfriends hot naked with their fiancé,_ he corrected himself later, snickering in the dark while he kept her close and added, _But_ _yes, definitely nothing wrong with that._

He kissed the top of her head and took a breath of her scent. She was surely scrumptious. Thinking about their literal situation made him hard down below and the bare fact that she truly, truly tasted wonderful made him all aggravated with enthusiasm. He wanted to make love to her, make her feel the whole of it but he loved her to let them get there.

Kakashi suddenly felt alarmed when he felt her move in his embrace, her hand reaching for the side of his cheek. Her fingers were cold and her touch felt weakened and light. He looked down at her and tried to see if she was awake.

White eyes looked up at him and she seemed to have been crying –she was clearly one word: _Lonely_. His hands quickly went to touch her face now, frowning. "What's wrong, Hinata? Tell me."

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered and snuggled closer against his body.

_Okay, I'll let her go for a second_, he thought as he squeezed her waist harder, trying hard to dismiss the thought of her soft, hard-nippled breasts pressed against his skin. "Me, too."

"Hold my hand, Kakashi."

Now it was extremely bothering for his part but he did take her small hand in his, giving it some pressure as he held it close against his heart. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and sighed, trying to content himself with the touch of hand. "What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Nothing much." On her chin she looked up at him and smiled.

"Actually, I… missed you."

"Of course you did," he joked.

She shook her head and kissed his lips quickly. "Oh Kakashi… you're always teasing and teasing." Averting her gaze from his, she pushed herself from his touch, pulling her hand away from his. As she sat up on the bed, he took her wrist with his hand. Looking back at him with her serious eyes, she groaned tiredly.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata yanked her hand away from his touch and stood from the bed, letting the blanket fall from her body. She disappeared somewhere in the bathroom and came out after a few seconds wearing a silk nightgown. Walking to the window, she placed her hands on the pane and looked outside the dark sky. A cool breeze entered the room, blowing her hair behind her head –leaving Kakashi breathless by her beauty.

"Come back here," he said in a voice torn between a plead and a command. When she did not comply, in an instant he was behind her, slowly snaking his arms under her warm breasts. He pressed his naked body against her soft silk and nuzzled her neck. He sighed of her scent, thankful and satisfied -she was really here with him.

In one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms, showering her petite form with light kisses. He watched her dark eyelashes flutter as he kissed, a glassy half-open stare on her eyes as she let him caress her with passion and love. He lay her on the bed gently and gave her soft lips a kiss. He lay beside her and pulled the covers over their bodies and he carefully slid his arm under the warm fullness of her bosom and draped his leg over hers. She moved a little and complied to his embrace. "Hinata. We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?"

Hinata smiled faintly and kissed his nose. "Can't believe you made such a serious decision without me. I should be furious with you."

Kakashi chuckled at her words. They did not have the chance to talk properly and seriously about what happened since she fainted about the engagement. Smoothing her soft cheek with his fingertips, he kissed her again. He was definitely not going to say sorry because not once did he feel regret. "Let's put it this way. I'll make it up to you… for the rest of our lives."

She giggled with that and leaned closer again, nibbling softly on his lower lip. "That's just too corny, Kakashi-sensei."

It was the switch of all time –the switch that turned his gentleman affections into madman obsession with her and her body. He playfully slid his hand down the silk of her dress, grasping her soft bottom with his palm and fingers. His chuckle mixed with a groan of pleasure and excitement. He hardened the pressure of his fingers and she gasped. "Frightened still, my dear?"

"Not as frightened as your big pet down there," Hinata whispered as her white orbs traveled down to Kakashi's waist. She laughed softly –faint as a whisper, enough to leave her laughter echoing in his head.

Kakashi snickered and licked her soft lips. It was hard to keep his lips from her. "That, my love, isn't '_frightened'_ at all as you say." He wanted to say that it only wanted to be in one warm, wet place –the comfort between her legs, her mouth, or anywhere near her skin. The soft silk of her dress was just a tease.

Hinata knew better and didn't say or ask anything. She knew she was in standing in the edge again and if she said one wrong word, she would be lost in his sweet musings and saying 'no' would be the last thing in mind. She snuggled closer against his warmth. "Let's go to sleep. Stop thinking about dirty things and have your rest. You just came back from a mission."

She sounded insistent and commanding but he knew the concern in her voice. He smoothed his hair with his fingers and closed his eyes. Focusing on the feel of Hinata, he was content. This was the feeling he never wanted to miss again.

He felt home.

::

A.N. Yes, yes… just some fluff. I just wanted this sorry. Love you all for the reviews.

Disclaimer: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	9. Transition

Disclaimer: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Picturesque 8

:

"Hey, sleepyhead, I've got to the bathroom," Hinata whispered the excuse as she tried to break free from his tight possessive lock of arms and legs that felt heavy like tons. It was useless to leave because even though he was really sleeping, he managed to prove who was in control. She tried to snake her hands about his ticklish parts but he barely moved. Maybe the mission was very stressful.

He was still in the nude and she was perfectly aware of every taught muscle that curved his athletic body, not to mention the extreme warmth between their legs. With his terribly messed hair and closed eyes, he looked tremendously beautiful. So this was what it felt like to wake up with a prince –simply spectacular.

"Kakashi… you've got some drool on your lips," she lied and giggled afterwards.

His normal eye opened lazily and stared at her. Smirking, he tightened his grip on her. "No I do not."

Trying hard to suppress her laughter, she shook her head disapprovingly. "Yes you do!"

"Then you should pucker your lips. I'm going to kiss you."

Hinata's eyes widened and she grimaced as she tried to force her head from him. "Eeeewww! No way, Hatake! Kakashi, noooo-"

Who in the face of this earth could resist a hot sexy naked ninja in your bed in the morning? Besides, his breath didn't stink –his lips were still sweet –he was kissing machine without a cause. Softening up to his kiss, she slipped her palms behind his neck to pull him closer. After a few seconds, she drew away from him and tweaked his nose with her fingers. "I really want to go to the bathroom. I can't hold my bladder anymore! We can't sleep forever."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and grunted, snuggling closer against her soft blue hair. "Hush. I still want to sleep in. Besides… I get to keep you the whole day in bed when we're already married anyways."

Hinata's blush deepened even more. It was just now she remembered that they really were engaged! _Duh, you're even sleeping with him half-naked,_ she reminded herself. They –she, rather, was so in to their relationship right now. But then again, so was the whole town.

"Can't take you to dinner later. I've some important business," he said formally. "But meet me tonight. Eastern gate."

She wanted to kiss him and say yes when a knock interrupted her plans.

"Hinata-sama!" the voice asked, as if seeing her was so urgent. The knock became faster.

"So much for sleeping in." Kakashi sighed and gave her cheek a light peck. He lazily stood up and began dressing up.

Hinata wanted to watch him put on his clothes with such elegance. How did he do that? The way he slid his arms in his vest, the way he pulled his pants up to cover his bareness –he was making her hot so early in the morn.

The knock became furious.

"W-wait a minute, will you!" she exclaimed harshly –completely out of her character. But who was to blame? It was too early and she was almost naked. She grumbled and Kakashi almost laughed.

Placing a foot on Hinata's open window, Kakashi –now fully clothed, signaled her to come to him. "Come here."

She obeyed profoundly and went quickly to his warm embrace. She kissed the collar of his shirt and inhaled his scent. "See you later."

Kakashi nodded and kissed her lips. "Later. We have to talk."

Hinata noticed he held a white silk material in his hands. He put it around her body and smiled guiltily. "Don't let anyone see _those_," he whispered, eyeing her bosom. He put his mask on. "Because those are _mine_."

Before she could react to any of his statement, he was gone from her room.

The knocking was now louder than ever –but it did not seem to exist when Kakashi kissed her. Pushing the jounin momentarily from her mind to return to the real world, she rushed to the door. Before opening the door, she pulled the robe tightly about her, sure to follow her lover's advice.

Hyuga Neji stood on her doorstep after a few weeks of training, the usual serious stern look on his face.

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized, giving her cousin a polite bow. She put a smile on her face. "Welcome back, Neji-niisan."

He did not greet her with the same warmth. He sneered instead and focused on her face. "I came back home to find you're engaged to Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes… Tou-san agreed."

Neji snorted. "You sound like… someone in love."

Hinata bit her lower lip shyly.

"By the way, did you know that I punched Naruto in the face because I thought he was the one you're betrothed to?" Neji asked quite informatively. He watched the reactions of her face.

"You did what?" Hinata asked with surprise.

"Forget it, it was useless. But answer me, Hinata-sama. Why Hatake? Why him? I do not understand. Maybe I could have accepted that stupid Naruto because it seems he became stronger and he seemed pretty angry about the engagement as well! Tell me, has he touched you! Because if he has, Hinata-"

"Stop it, Neji!" she yelled. "Yes you don't understand because you don't care! In fact, none of you really did…"

Neji seemed somewhat surprised of her bold words. "Tell me, did he touch you –did you sleep with him-"

She could not help but land her hand swiftly against his pale cheek and it became evident in his eyes that he was too absorbed with his scolding to make his reflexes work and he was too shocked that she was capable of slapping him right there on the face. His pale eyes for a moment looked scared and full of question –he could have been fit to cry. She just couldn't stand what he said. It did not take long till her own tears blurred her vision. The slight shade of pink made by her hand became visible and it hurt her to know that she did such cruelty to her cousin. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I just cannot stand here and listen to your hurtful words. You speak against the man I love-"

"You love? You _love_ him?" he asked sarcastically. "How, may I ask, can you love such a man? You barely know who he is! You're stupid to think he loves you back. Let me tell you what's really happening, Hinata. That guy clearly doesn't have a girlfriend and maybe he's too lazy to actually find one. You come in the picture, young and pretty and guess what? You're too gullible and sweet you fall for him head over heels."

"Neji… I don't need this from you."

"No. You're a fool, Hinata. A big fool. Don't you get the whole deal? He's probably having a bet with Gai-sensei about getting a chic half their age! Or maybe he just wants to screw teenage girls!"

"Neji, please, don't let my respect of you falter," she whispered and closed the door right in his face. She cleared the tears on her cheeks and stared at her palms. And she… hit Neji. With her hand. But how could he say such hurtful things?

So far, who seemed to be the closest men in her life were against her relationship with Kakashi: Naruto, her inspiration and Neji, her cousin. But if she was to think clearly, their opinions did not matter. The most important men in her life were pretty much okay with everything; Hiashi, her father and of course, the reason of it all, Kakashi, her love.

Now she wondered why she was crying. Neji's words were not true, she knew it. In all ways, he made perfect sense but when she would focus on the love and memories she and Kakashi shared, even Neji's wisdom and knowledge would never deem the depth of what she felt.

If ever, though, if ever Kakashi broke her heart –she would be heartbroken, of course but… Kakashi gave her something no one ever gave her before. He made her feel like a woman –a woman who could stand on both feet, one who could face other people without fear and shame. It was painful to think of him leaving her, but she would never regret everything she felt and experienced with Kakashi.

How could she?

_You barely know who he is! You're stupid to think he loves you back._

She wanted to contradict herself of the dark thoughts and entertaining Neji's words into understanding. She tried hard –so hard not to think. But wasn't that the thing that kept her hurt for some time about Naruto?

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to relax, dismissing any thoughts that contained Neji, her father, Naruto, the townspeople, even Kakashi.

Kakashi made her realize that she was a woman and she would live up to that.

Standing up to her feet, she went to the bathroom and refreshed herself. She had to go to the hospital. Maybe Naruto was there but she had to go to work because of the children. Responsibility comes first. And she would meet Kakashi later and would face the world with him.

Hinata went out to the hospital, taking each step with much confidence in spite of the memory of this morning's painful reunion with her cousin.

_If I could walk alone_, Hinata said to herself. _I could… even without Kakashi._

_::_A.N. Sorry, not a very good chapter. Quite rushed. But thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all for reading and reviewing my fic.


	10. The Angel, The Torch and The Stockroom

Disclaimer: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Angel, The Torch and The Stock Room

Picturesque

-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto took an empty bin from the stock room and went to the nearest sink to fill it with water. He sighed as he took a rug and drenched it with the clean water, fell down on his knees and started to work on the smudged floor.

There was not much to do in the hospital when the kids were sleeping and the dirty floors seemed to appeal for some scrubbing. He woke up early this morning, just like the days before to give some help to the children's ward. As much as he wanted to lounge around with old friends, his missions were priority.

The spot on the floor slightly gleamed and he was proud, until he saw the reflection of his darkened eye. Before kindling the flame of his temper, he quickly put the dank rug over it and proceeded with his scrubbing.

Working was a stress-reliever -a forget pill for Naruto. There had been too much stress and disappointment these past few days and the only release he could find was to get busy and get tired. He decided to train after dinner so that he'd immediately fall asleep and wouldn't give way to disheartening thoughts and memories. Besides, the children were fabulous, in spite of their sick condition. Now he knew why Hinata loved to work in the hospital.

The thought of Hinata sent a rush of different feelings throughout his body along with the remembrance of different people, Hyuga Hiashi, Neji, Sakura and Kakashi -all those people and all their senseless rash decisions. But being hopeless, he resolved, was never in his list of things-to-do or things-to-feel.

It was just now that he realized what he has become of this whole affair -a diehard. A really desperate diehard. But his mind was made up about having Hinata. No one could change it, even the heiress herself or that stupid, airhead, always late jounin Hatake Kakashi. The mere thought of the ninja made Naruto grimace with revolt.

_There's no use getting mad, there's no use getting mad_, he repeatedly told himself as he focused on the movements of his clenched fist against the floor. _There's no use getting mad…_

His heart skipped a beat as he felt someone a feet from where he kneeled. Naruto was sensitive enough to feel that she was staring at him, probably feeling sorry for the black eye her cousin gave him. He wanted to smirk but was too lonely to do it before her eyes.

"Naruto…" she began and it tore his heart. How could she call him like that? It was empty and void but her voice alone allured his heart and soul. He wanted to look her in the eyes and let her see that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was deeply in love with her. He was falling for her every single day, even without seeing her or hearing about her. But he kept his head down, scrubbing and scrubbing.

"I… I'm sorry for what Neji-niisan did to you," she said softly, bowing her head down to show that she meant her words. "We both know he shouldn't have done that."

Naruto left the dirty cloth on the floor and risen from the floor. He wanted to look away but he couldn't deny himself of her loving, pure demeanor. "But I'd sure hell accepted his punch if it had been true."

He watched her smile gently at his humor, but knew her too well that she was nervous just talking to him. But just because she was ashamed of her cousin's actions. But Naruto noticed too much that she stood perfectly poised with no stammering and no fingers fumbling. This made him frown and he had the smallest enticement to reach out and touch her face to check if this exquisite lady was Hyuga Hinata. It made him want her all the more. But one thing confirmed that she indeed was the same person -that signature blush of hers was painted on her cheeks.

_Yep, clearly wanted her._

Hinata turned to leave and he let her. He stood there for a moment, watching her every move, wondering and pondering of how this woman was supposed to end up with that Hatake Kakashi. As far as he knew, both were too detached. So how the hell did they become _them_?

Surprising both teens, they managed to work without sparking whatever could have. They talked but no topics related to themselves and Naruto made sure that nothing of Kakashi would be spoken of. He talked with her and he was at ease with every word he told her. It was so good, so right to talk with her now that she wasn't murmuring -not that he wouldn't like her if she still did.

They laughed together and it made Naruto distracted with whatever emotion he felt against her engagement to Kakashi. She was not absurd, had a good head on her shoulders, had the heart of an angel, and had the body of a damn sex goddess.

It was then Naruto found it extremely hard not to feel aroused by the scent that was clearly Hinata. Their innocent closeness as they talked and rearranged some supplies on the stock room, the view of her pretty inviting lips that ignited the memory of their kiss and the unadorned reality that she was there alone with him. It would take at least three seconds and one bite-of-tongue before Naruto could take his eyes from her and resume what he was doing.

"So how'd you and Kakashi hit it off?" The words slipped off from his mouth and it was too late to take it back. He knew he shouldn't have asked and would have put his index fingers in his ears before she answered but hesitantly decided to himself that he had to know.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at him with question, as if to ask, _are you sure you're asking this?_ Or_ are you _supposed_ to be asking this_.

"I asked if… um," Naruto said, trying to repeat the question. "How did you and Kakashi, you know…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The moment Naruto repeated the question, Hinata's heart raced. Did she hear him right? How did Kakashi and she…? _Oh my God, it's as if he knows!_ She thought guiltily inside her head.

Now she was all green minded. But they were in the stock room and it sure hell brought about a little hot memory. Her eyes quickly darted on the table -it was where Kakashi… She looked at the floor and it did not help, it was where Kakashi… She sighed. Everywhere was a memory of Kakashi. She bit her lower lip and prayed to God Naruto did not realize the reason of her wild blush.

"Hinata-chan… are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Hinata nodded blindly, unable to collect her thoughts to give him an answer. What did he ask again? Oh, it was too hard to think straight when she remembers perfectly how Kakashi… Ah! she shook her head quickly and took a deep breath.

Glancing at Naruto, she found his face bewildered. Before she could give him a clue about what was going on inside her head, she made a quick bow and apologized. Not that she was feeling bad, it was in fact that she felt too okay about her recollection of Kakashi's wonderful… Hinata knew she had to get out of the room. "I have to go. I'll tell you some other time, okay?" she said quickly, turning for the door.

She knew he was too surprised of her actions that he couldn't help but ask, "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"I have to get some air," she replied, taking her leave. She hurried further until she knew that Naruto didn't know where she was. Seeing that a nurse had left a room, she slid inside and closed the door behind her. Her eyes gazed over the sleeping boy in the room. She sighed.

Hinata cringed, remembering her friend's question. If they had not been in the stock room, what answer could she have given him? She closed her eyes and tried to think.

_So how'd you and Kakashi hit it off?_

How did they, anyway? Was it because of that kiss on the way home from the ramen house? Was it during that night in her room when she was punished? Or was it since she took notice of him noticing her? What if it was since that heated moment in the stock room that triggered it all?

Hinata clenched her fists as she tried to produce the right answer to the question that everyone, even she herself, has been wondering about since they have been engaged. She knew that if they had not had sparks for love, everything might as well should have appeared as an arranged marriage. Because it mostly did not help to know that her own father was willing to give her away.

A marriage of convenience, more likely.

"Hinata-chan," someone moaned before her, lonely eyes drawing her closer.

Hinata instantly brushed aside the selfish thoughts and walked over to the boy who awakened. She lovingly smoothed the top of his head as she gave him a comforting smile. "What is it? Do you want me to get anything, is something painful?"

The boy shook his head and touched her face. "You look so much like the angel in my dreams, nii-san."

Hinata laughed softly and kissed the boy's top. "And _you_ are the cherub I play with in dreamland."

The boy blushed and shrugged. His eyes slowly closed and soon enough, he fell asleep, surrendering to Hinata's light strokes on his head.

As she knew he was asleep, she slowly withdrew from the room of the cancer patient, and went on her way back to the children's ward. Her thoughts drifted again to what she was pondering about earlier.

"Hyuga Hinata," someone interrupted again, and this time, Hinata found herself looking at two crimson eyes. Hinata smiled and quickly smiled. She loved this woman. "Kurenai-sensei!"

Yuhi Kurenai laughed softly and eyed her from head to toe. She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "I must say, you really change every time I get to see you. Why do you look so happy?"

The thought of Kakashi made her blush. "I change, I agree." She smiled and gave her former teacher a quick hug. It has been awhile since she last seen the woman, both occupied with responsibilities and obligations. Though she was busy with something way much more interesting than missions.

Something hit her secretly, something quite acceptable yet forbidden. It would be a joke if she would look like she didn't know that there had been few rumors that reached ears that this woman, her beloved sensei, was linked to her lover long ago. But those were rumors. Though...Hinata felt quite absurd and young all of the sudden and she couldn't help ask, "Sensei… do you know?"

Kurenai snorted and nodded, knowing what her student was talking about. "Of course, Hinata. I am perfectly aware of the hot news going about town. Do you know how much Konoha is into your engagement with Hatake?" She laughed. "Too much, I must tell you. They have never been too intrigued with such a whimsical pair."

The little flash of jealousy disappeared suddenly. Now she was wondering what the town thought of them. _Hah_, Hinata chortled in her mind. So they were odd after all, just as she suspected. Hinata knew everyone else was wondering how the hell did they get connected. She wished she knew why too. The student instinct suddenly caught her, taking the chance, knowing she had little opportunities like these. Talking to her sensei privately was not everyday. "Sensei. Could I ask you something?"

"Anytime."

Hinata motioned the older woman to follow her to a private place, to make sure that their conversation be held confidential. As they stood silently across each other, she took a deep breath. "Its just that… Are things supposed to be like this with me? Everything isn't close to _my_ reality. I mean, here's this man who supposedly is in love with me but there are all these people who appear to be against it, that I cannot help but wonder if they are my warning signs for another heartbreak, are they my conscience? Its so baffling, sensei. I am lost." She kept her head on the floor.

The woman took a deep breath and sighed. Placing a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder, she smiled. "I'm here not because I was your sensei. Now that you're engaged, I am here as a woman and as a friend. Let me tell you something, Hinata. When I told you that you've changed, I meant it. I, of all people, am supposed to know, don't you think?"

Hinata nodded but tried to see the point she made.

"I meant that positively." Kurenai snickered. "Look at you. You're not stammering or playing with your fingers anymore! You actually spoke clearly and my God, in sentences!"

The younger woman giggled and looked away blushing. "So they say."

"I've never seen you happier either," Kurenai said seriously. "That blush of yours is still there but with so much meaning and intention. You told me once before that you didn't like your eyes because they looked so empty but what I see now is a different Hinata. Your eyes are full of something deep and solemn. You're in love."

Hinata blushed even more as she bit her lip.

"These people may be 'warning signs' as you say but they are _not_ your conscience. Besides, what is right and wrong in love? Believe me, there is no such scroll that states such standards or limits with regards to love," Kurenai said. "Let me tell you, I like you this way. Not just that you're happy in love but I like the way you handle things. Indeed, my student, very mature."

"But if I were mature…"

"You know what you want and what makes you happy," Kurenai said, finishing the sentence for her. "You, just like everyone else, deserve happiness and all that old fashioned fancy. And you are happy so stick up to that. Accept the fact that good things _can_ happen to you. See yourself this time, Hinata. Maybe its time you give a little more love to yourself."

Hinata nodded, considering her sensei's words. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it instead," Kurenai said, cheering her on. "Kakashi is a fine man. Believe me, he doesn't fall easy. And when I say 'doesn't fall', it means a lot in different ways."

"I agree."

"You see? You're starting to know him too well already," Kurenai said with a laugh. "And I must say this again, Hinata. Don't let anything bother your happiness. I've seen you strong but now, its like you're ready for any fight that may come your way." She stared at the Hyuga again. "Yes, definitely so much happier. Happier than you've been with that silly crush on Naruto."

Hinata laughed softly but she did not say anything. Everyone never seemed to get that out of their system. Well, the time will come when they will know who she really ought to be with. She let out a breath of relief, the words of her sensei a firm support for her. She bowed and thanked her sensei. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend," the woman said with a smile. "Before I go. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"What does Kakashi look like under that stupid mask?" she whispered. "Is he a good kisser?"

Hinata's breath cinched and she felt she was about to faint as she bushed deep crimson. "A-ano… I can't tell you about the face but… I can t-tell you he's a g-good kisser…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

His heart fell a thousand floors to the ground. He was numb and wondered why he was still breathing. He wanted to shut his eyes close forever, cover his ears and drive the voices away, to drive _her_ voice away but he was alive and sensitive, he was forced to bare the burden of truth.

It was painful. His heart ached with so much pain it was difficult to move from the spot where he stood against the wall. He didn't want to shame himself if ever they'd catch him of eavesdropping but his body and feet did not cooperate.

The air thickened around his surroundings and things felt like a blur.

Naruto wanted to leave and run away from Konoha for good but he knew it was impossible to do. He wanted to break down, fall down on his knees and cry like the twelve-year-old that he used to be. His clenched fists were weakly held on his sides, unable to think and muster of what to feel and what to do next. He knew he shouldn't have tried to follow her.

His heart gave a loud thud as he felt the women nearing where he was and his quick senses was good enough to let him escape the situation unseen and unheard. Using the teleport jutsu, he stood back inside the stock room, feeling lonely as ever.

_Kurenai, that woman,_ he thought angrily. _How could she have assured Hinata of such feelings?_

_True feelings_, he corrected himself, suddenly regretting his thoughts. But it was true. Everything that Kurenai said true it hurt him proudly. Hinata was bold and a woman that she did not back down even when he himself was insistent about his feelings, and her stupid cousin's temper, and walking confidently even if the whole town was full of doubts.

It was sad that he tried to be a lover to her, fighting for her affections, instead of a friend that could have stayed by her side giving her words of comfort against her doubts.

But Naruto knew it was too late. His love for her had been ablaze and he would fight, fight until he himself would die of his own flames.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Thanks everyone. Love you all still. Before I forget, here's a little message:

_To everyone!_

_Discover, enjoy and digest._

_Don't forget to breathe._

_But hear yea, hear yea._

_The end is near._

Teehee. Don't mind the silly words.

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	11. Another Point

Picturesque 10

Finally, she could meet Kakashi this evening with a brand new comfort in her heart. Hinata went back home to change into a sky blue kimono and brush her hair into place. Kurenai had helped her feel stronger and Hinata was determined not to give up or have any doubts about Kakashi. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction, making her blush out of her silliness. Yes, it was enough, she decided, walking out of her room.

"Hinata-chan!" a voice called her.

Hinata smiled at Hanabi as she pulled the girl closer for an embrace. "I'm going out for a walk. Do you want to come with me before I meet with Kakashi?"

Hanabi blushed and then grinned. "Okay. Don't worry, I'd go back home when we meet up with him."

Hinata pinched the girl's cheek and pulled her hand to go outside. "So how is your training?"

"Exhausting but fun," Hanabi answered.

Hinata had to be impressed. Hanabi would really make a good clan leader. "Good," she replied as they walked. She hardly got to see the girl anymore because most of the time she was at the hospital or training and Hanabi most of the time was studying for Ninja school and now occupied with training for being heiress.

Both of them were greeted by polite smiles as they skidded through the town and Hinata dearly hoped that the townspeople were true and compassionate.

Konoha was a good town. But people will always be people. Individuals will always be individuals. And each was entitled to their own opinion.

"You're glowing, Hinata-chan," Hanabi said out of observance, looking up to meet her eyes. "So what they say is true about people in love."

"They…?"

"Yes. My friends. You know, people talk about you guys these days."

Hinata just nodded. So it seems.

"Is Kakashi-sensei treating you well?"

Hinata laughed softly at her sister's question that was full of threat and doubt. "Well… of course he does, Hanabi-chan. But that question is not too sensible. Kakashi and I are perfectly fine. Why shouldn't he treat me nicely?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Just asking."

"Yo!" someone greeted them from behind, startling Hinata and making Hanabi furious.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hanabi exclaimed as she jumped from surprise. She frowned at him and glared. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata frowned at her sister. Just earlier, her sister knew she was meeting with the jounin and she seemed perfectly fine by it. _No way_, Hinata thought. Hanabi couldn't be jealous. She glanced quickly at Kakashi, thinking of how he would react.

"I just happened to pass by," he joked with a smile.

"You see!" Hanabi hollered as she clung to Hinata's arm, not sensing the humor. "You see he does not care for you!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and laughed. He took Hinata's other hand and pulled it close against his chest. _Hanabi will have her game_, he thought. "Why? She's mine. What do you care?"

Hanabi's eyes widened with anger. "I'm her sister and she belongs with me!"

"That's the fact you have to consider, Hanabi-chan," Kakashi said seriously as he squeezed the hand in his grasp. He tried hard not to laugh as he watched the younger Hyuga's face burn as he added the suffix. "There is a big difference about our claims. You say Hinata belongs _with_ you but consider that she belongs _to_ _me_."

Hanabi almost growled at him as she tugged Hinata closer to her. "No, no, no! You're a cool teacher but that doesn't mean I have to like you! No! Impossible!"

_Gutsy indeed_, Kakashi thought as he smiled at the child. He looked at Hinata and found her with a soft blush. He took a deep breath and grinned. "Look at what we're doing to _my_ fiancé, our cherished." He slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, making Hinata blush more and Hanabi tremble with pure annoyance. "Come on, Hanabi-chan, learn to accept this because you can't do anything about it. I'm going to be your brother-in-law."

"Ba-" she stopped herself from calling the jounin baka, realizing her limit. She grasped Hinata's arm harder and tried to shake her off the man's grasp. "Hinata-chan! Let her go, Kakashi-sensei!" Tears started to gather on her lids, threatening to fall if she was not given her wish.

Kakashi saw this and he slowly let go of Hinata and bent down to level his sight with the girl. He patted her head and smiled. "Don't cry, Hanabi. I'll make your sister happy."

"I'm not crying… yet." Hanabi bit her quivering lip and pouted. She really did not unlike the man. She just couldn't imagine her sister getting married and leaving her alone in the mansion. "P-promise…?"

"With all my sincerity, Hyuga," he whispered seriously as he eyed her. "I wouldn't want my 'cool' image to change now, would I?"

Hanabi grunted and slapped his hand from her head. "I still don't change my mind about you," she lied. She gave Hinata one quick hug and turned around. "See you tonight, Hinata-chan. I'd be making dinner so be early."

Kakashi snickered as he watched the child leave. He looked at Hinata. She looked so stunned. He put his arm around her and motioned her to walk. "What a clan leader must your sister be."

Hinata giggled. "I agree."

"So who else, Hinata? Anybody else who doesn't want me for you?"

Hinata recoiled as she leaned closer against his warmth as they walked to the exit of the town. She could once again feel some eyes on her -on them, rather, probably questioning their closeness and togetherness. "Who cares about them," she replied, referring to Kakashi's question and to her own thoughts.

As they were walking slowly on the green meadow from Konoha, he squeezed her arm harder with his hand. He spotted a tree and knew they had to be under it before he got to kiss her. Both of them needed the support.

"Ho-hum, Kakashi, Hanabi thinks you're cool," she whispered as she kissed the cloth of his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the warm fabric again. "You shoot, you score."

Pulling his mask lower, Kakashi snorted as he placed kisses on her head and cheeks. He stopped, remembering last night. "So? Why were you so lonesome last night? I thought I was going to get some lovin-"

Hinata squeezed the sensitive skin on his waist, knowing it was his weak ticklish spot. Kakashi almost shuddered and she giggled, he was trying hard to stop the burst of laughter. Contented, she sighed and placed her head against his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to his steadfast breathing. "Aside from the fact that I missed you, I was having little fears of my own. But those were childish and believe it or not, I got to settle them."

"What sort of fears are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. He smoothed her hair with his fingers. "I know you're aware of my size. Don't worry, I'd try to be gentle."

"Baka," she said softly as he cuddled her. "Kakashi is such a horny guy."

"I'm sorry," he replied with meaning. As he kissed her top. "Jokes are half meant but now please tell me what bothered you."

"I guess… I was just scared. Scared of being in love. Someone talked to me and told me that I was a fool for believing that you liked me. I'm sorry but I was starting to believe him. But I thought of us, and I figured, 'hey, me and Kakashi ain't a stupid accident.' In just a day, I managed to sort my feelings out and I know that I just have to hold on." Hinata sighed and pressed closer against him. "I just thought that maybe it was all too good to be true."

"Whoever that was is a moron. How could he say that I like you?" Kakashi asked her seriously. He put his fingertips on her chin and leaned closer, sealing his lips with hers. Looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled. "Doesn't he know that I _love_ you?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata bit her lip as she heard those words. Her knees felt wobbly and knew she was about to fall if it weren't for that helpful tree behind her. She locked her arms harder around Kakashi and smiled.

"Umm… Hinata? I know that its sort of late but… I would…"

"Yes?"

"You see… I was just wondering if…"

Hinata blinked. Was he going to ask her the question personally? _Oh my_, she panicked. She was not ready for this.

Kakashi's eyes looked around nervously. "So… I was thinking if you would…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Short and danged, huh? Sorry. Hey guys, check out Chapter Eight, Back So Soon. Someone informed me that the file was missing some words and I updated it again. Do read it, but be warned that Chapter Eight is mostly full of fluff and more fluffiness.


	12. Sensibility

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Duh.

_Hinata bit her lip as she heard those words. Her knees felt wobbly and knew she was about to fall if it weren't for that helpful tree behind her. She locked her arms harder around Kakashi and smiled._

"Umm… Hinata? I know that its sort of late but… I would…"

_"Yes?"_

_"You see… I was just wondering if…"_

_Hinata blinked. Was he going to ask her the question personally? Oh my, she panicked. She was not ready for this._

_Kakashi's eyes looked around nervously. "So… I was thinking if you would…"  
_

Hinata gulped and she could feel the world disappear, only keeping her gaze on Kakashi -only they existed in the fields of Konoha. Her heart was pounding and her heart was spinning. What would she say? She was too nervous to think! But only one word was necessary during these circumstances…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Hinata and Kakashi frowned as they eyed the familiar blonde, standing a few feet from them.

"Naruto?" the lovers chorused as they looked at the huffing figure, who seemed to have raced just to get there. Their arms loosened about each other.

"Don't run away with him, Hinata!" he screamed with a plea, falling down, walking with his knees to her, hands clasped into a prayer. "I'd go mad to let him have you as his wife but if you leave Konoha… I'd die! I would simply stop existing!"

Kakashi snorted. Was he supposed to chuckle? He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "It's a shame I never taught you manners about interrupting a serious conversation."

"Shut up, baka!" Naruto hollered at him and immediately stared up at Hinata, reaching out for her kimono. "Don't! I beg of you! Don't run away!" His hands were about to clasp the garment when Kakashi swatted his hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, idiot."

Naruto growled at him.

"Who told you that?" Hinata asked, though she thought it was not that important at all.

"Your sister! She told me that you and Kakashi would elope!"

The engaged reddened.

"Well, Naruto, we're not going to run away," Kakashi informed him. "I'm not going to take Hinata away from Konoha. Incase you forgot, we _both_ live here so what made you believe Hanabi? You _are_ an idiot."

"Who asked you, old man?" Naruto shot at him seriously, getting on his feet. "I was talking to Hinata. And later, I'd talk to her again and I'd ask for her to leave you!"

_The conversation was getting stupid_, Hinata decided. She smiled as she recollected the funny vision of a mumbling Kakashi, about to ask a serious question. But it was too late, the moment already spoiled. She turned to go and before leaving she said, "I swear if anybody gets into a fight I'd have no second thoughts of ignoring both of you." She looked at Kakashi. "Yes, both of you. Means, that includes _you_, Kakashi."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You think that you're stronger than me just because you're a genius, a jounin?" Naruto asked angrily. "Well, let me tell you something, Kakashi. I'm stronger than your shit."

Kakashi yawned and rolled his eyes. "Naruto… You heard Hinata. I don't want her ignoring me. That would just be degrading if you're the reason why she'd stop talking to me."

"So, going chicken on me now, huh?"

"No," he simply replied.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm going to fight for her, Kakashi. You bet your life I will!"

"I don't care," he said.

The way he sounded so much like a certain Uchiha made his blood boil. "She's going to be mine!"

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're still the same, Naruto. You didn't change a bit. Or maybe you've improved with that stubbornness of yours."

"Now you're talking like you know me, huh? Well, you don't! I come back here after years and I take you've stolen her from me!" Naruto wanted to bite his tongue for saying something that stupid. He did sound like the fool he was.

"Define 'steal', Naruto."

"What?"

"Define 'steal'."

"To rob or burglarize, that's what! You thought I didn't know?" Naruto shot back angrily. "And that's just what you did, you guilty bastard!"

Kakashi smirked at him and nodded. "You're right, student. But you missed a few words. The word _steal_ is indeed defined as 'rob or burglarized' as you say, but it also means _lure_; _gain_. So maybe I did steal her from you, Naruto. Your absence led me to _gain_ Hinata."

Naruto looked away and winced. It was so ironic, the way Kakashi sounded. "I missed a lot on her, huh…"

"You did," Kakashi said considerately. "I don't blame you, Naruto. And if you don't think I'm unbiased when it comes to a duel between us, you're wrong. You were my student. Though we're quite equal now, you're still my student."

Naruto fell on the floor cross-legged, sad as ever. "I'm sorry if I sounded so harsh. Its just that… I came back for _her_, Kakashi. Aside from that, there's nothing else."

Kakashi shook his head. "Are you sure, Naruto? That there is nothing else?"

Naruto didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the sky.

"You used to love something else, Naruto," Kakashi said, sitting a space between the young man. "You had one love years ago."

"I wasn't in love with Sakura, baka."

"I was talking about being Hokage."

Naruto chuckled disappointedly. "I don't have the same drive anymore. I'm wasted."

"If you continue this self-loathing of yours, I'd break your neck and worst -make you retake the genin exams," Kakashi said seriously. "You still have that drive somewhere deep inside you."

He couldn't believe that it took this moment for Naruto to realize that Kakashi was really, has been, was, a teacher. A motivator too. _Damn_. The man that he was supposed to be wrestling with right now was talking to him heart to heart it made him feel sick and so much better at the same time. He smiled weakly. Maybe man was right. "So wisdom really comes from old age, huh?"

"I prefer you silent. You looked a little bit smart."

Naruto finally laughed. "The hell with you, _sensei_. By the way, how do you do that, kissing her with your mask on? I mean, doesn't she feel irritated?"

"Ah… so you have not figured it out," Kakashi said. "I know people would be staring at _me_ if I pulled my mask off whenever I'd kiss Hinata. So I use a certain jutsu for the people to make them think I still keep the mask on."

"Hmph. And I thought people got to see you."

"Impossible."

"I cannot believe I am hearing this, you kissing Hinata and shit," Naruto said, noticing then how many times he used the word 'shit'. "I'm all disturbed."

"I'm sorry, I know that you also love her."

"You sound so bona fide. Believe me, I've learned the rules of war. And you've won, way before I popped back in the picture."

"Very smart. It takes courage to admit defeat." Kakashi's eyes widened. "So does this mean you will leave us be?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Shit no. I'd still be courting her until she finally says 'I do,' to _me_, that is. But if she doesn't and marries you in the end, I'd let go and pursue being Hokage again, I suppose."

"Just don't go kissing her again, okay?"

"Shit."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Thank you guys for the encouraging reviews.

juliagulia: funny, so you did notice the 'ain't' word. Hahaha. I knew I had to emit that silly word.

Love you all.

Hey have you read my GaaHina fic? Hope I wasn't being unfaithful to out KakaHina cult. Ahahahaha…

Love Lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	13. The End

DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVING AND OWNING. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Thank you guys for the comments. If ever I leave you hanging in some chapters, it simply implies that I intended to do that, ahehehehe... well... hope you guys are still there. I speed post, huh? Too fast, too furious.

By the way, thank you also for reminding me to keep sane. I'm sooooh embarrassed to have made so many mistakes in my fics. Hope i don't disappoint too much! > 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Who would have thought that Hinata would not end up with Naruto after all?

This made me laugh.

ButI had it in mind several years ago. And _I_ put myself in the position of being her true prince, her true love. I was there, just like so many other young males, lingering about her presence, hoping to get noticed.

But how could she notice me _that_ way?

Maybe I have been around a little too much that she mistook my waiting presence for siblinghood.

Naruto's absence uplifted our spirits as much as we thought of the blonde as a dear close friend. We were given a light of hope despite the sickening idea of gaining Hinata's favor while he was gone.

Perhaps wehave assumed too soon that Hinata was up for grabs.

The current hot news of town broke me.

So I _am_ stupid after all, thinking that the competition was among ourselves, the _young_ childhood friends. Naruto was nowhere in the race and it made me actually think _I_ was the one who could have Hinata. Not once in my now feeble mind did I think that the others and I would lose to the man of our senior, the promising ninja -Hatake Kakashi.

_What about me?_

The question was plaguing me ever since I found out she was officially engaged. Maybe other men have been asking the same question at the moment, but to me, it bore a deeper sense of pain that I have beenwondering aboutthat since I first saw her blush at the sight of Naruto.

I had been the closest, the one who could legally touch her hand and get away with it. It had been sheer happiness to have her close and call out my name before, and now, I will lose with utter helplessness. I will lose completely.

All I could think of right now was how daft I was to have the jounin leave me off guard, snatching my beloved Hyuga right before my very eyes. The jounin came so much like a storm in my sleep, me waking up to find that everything I worked for and loved -gone.

How naive I was! To think that the jounin was taking Hinata for ramen out of gentleman courtesy -how was I not able to sense the romance twisting between them? All those bare moments, those times that I have felt someone lurking behind the shadows, thinking that the jounin was there simply because of his patrolling duties -I, of all people close to her, had been fooled.

Shino must have felt the same way, but as usual, the insect freak took a deep breath and concentrated on a different feeling that I could not bring myself to feel -happiness for Hinata. For once, I wanted to ask Shino for some extra pair of spectaclesto coverthe grief probably sparkling from my own eyes.

Akamaru was slightly depressed as well, probably thinking that his master did not get, would not ever get what he truly desired. Perhaps my loneliness rubbed off my partner.

It was such suicide to walk in the hospital this morning, walking up to the children's ward, seeing two distinct people in a warm embrace and there I was, just like Shino, supposed to smile at them.

The jounin greeted us with his usual aplomb and left afterwards.

Out of habit, Akamaru hopped into her arms as she bent down to caress him.

The embrace Hinata shared with Kakashi, her sweet gestures with Akamaru made me think the painful. The entranced look she gave the jounin as they hugged and the longing glance for him as he left, made me think the question all over again.

_What about me?_

The scent of the engaged left me speechless, she was of a different feel today. Her countenance was glowing.

Hinata quickly asked for a break, saying she had to treat her friends for some tea.

The head nurse obliged willingly. Who could resist such a girl?

"Its been a while since we've gone out together," Hinata said with a polite smile. She was walking betweenus two as she carried Akamaru in her arms. "What's new?"

Shino shrugged.

I wanted to cringe. I put on my everyday smirk and eyed her. "We should be the one asking that. You've been too occupied working here. You're busier thanwe are-people with missions."

Hinata laughed softly. "Not really. In fact, I'm at my most relaxed. I'm used to it, I guess."

"Here we are," Shino said as we stopped in front of the tea house.

We let her enter first and followed behind as she chose seats for our group. She sat across us both and it couldn't have been more convenient and painful. Oh to watch her pretty face from the distance.

Shino ordered a pot of jasmine tea and I wanted to laugh. Were we too obsessed with her that we wanted to drink something that tasted just the way she smelled like? We are definitely crazy for her.

I watched earnestly as Akamaru teasingly lick her pale fingertips. The simple action poked the other half of my longing.

Ah… sick carnality.

How I envied so many other things right now. Aside from Kakashi, I craved to be my dog, Akamaru and have the pleasure of tasting her skin. A faultless beckoning for my partner but a raging hunger for me.

She was wearing her jacket, which used to be oversized. It was still large but now the front clung to her breasts that now it gave me unhealthy fantasies. Her long hair was draped over her shoulders, slightly brushing over Akamaru's fur as she leaned closer to the small dog. How I would kill to comb my fingers through her long tresses.

"When are you getting married?"

My eyes widened and I darted toglare at Shino. Did I hear right? It was shocking for him to ask such a question. Was he sure? Oh my…

Hinata blushed. "Next year. After my birthday."

"Oh. That's still a long way," Shino replied.

I wondered where Shino's silly eyes were looking. Were they focused on the blush, or on the same thing I was grazing on earlier? _Drop it_, I thought. Getting a hard-on in a tea house isn't a pretty sight.

On her birthday, have I heard right? Cool. Maybe I'd still have a chance with her. I wanted to laugh and holler a loud 'all right!' but that would sound and appear too freaky.

"Kiba-kun? Are you alright? You look dazed," she said, concern in her soft voice.

_No_, I wanted to answer her, _I'm not okay_. I want to hold you, damn it. "Yeah. Just doing some thinking." Yeah right.

Hinata frowned. Perhaps she knew me too well. I never just said that I was '_thinking_.'

The waiter came back and served our teas.

The scent drove up against my nose, giving me different sorts of feelings. Holy crap, was Jasmine Tea an aphrodisiac? _No_, I told myself clearly as I found myself staring once again at her breasts. I cowered in my seat and pushed my eyes away from her.

"You two are starting to freak me out," Hinata said. "You're so silent. I mean, Shino-kun is not that talkative but _you_, Kiba-kun? Something must be up."

Gods, she wasn't stammering. And gods... was he that obvious? "Haha… well, I've a lot in my mind, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled faintly. "Haven't we all…?" She gave Akamaru one firm hug and put him down beside her.

Shino took a sip of his tea and sighed. "I have a question for you, Hinata-chan."

"Hai?"

He cleared his throat.

It made me wonder what he was so interested with all of the sudden. I took my teacup and took one little sip.

"Do you love him?"

I almost spat the tea out but I stopped myself. I put my teacup down with a thud I almost broke it. How could he ask such a question? Was he blind behind those dark shades of his? Was the look in Hinata's eyes not evident of such emotion?

I felt anger rising up within me. I'm angered because of Shino's ignorance, not of Hinata's feelings but of ours -but of mine. How could he do this, ask her and she would answer truthfully and we would hear. I would hear right from her pretty little mouth that she loved the ninja more than she would ever love anybody else.

Hinata's gaze was on her own teacup, the fury fuming from my ears unnoticed. "Y-yes…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Yes. I love him."

I glared at Shino now and he just nodded. I would strangle him later. But I knew, I understood completely what he wanted.

Shino needed to hear the truth from Hinata herself, so that he could manage his feelings and know what she truly wanted. He also did that on purpose -to shut us both, to shut _me_ up -to awaken me from my loving dream of having Hinata to myself.

"Okay. But now I have to confess," Shino said all of the sudden, shocking me. "Do you know that I like you, Hinata? I like you. I probably love you. But don't mind me, I'm going to be happy for you knowing you love Kakashi. I observe that he _will_ make you happy."

Oh. Heavens. Was he serious? Was this freak actually Aburame Shino? Damn it. He was a real freak! Curse it all. Now I really laughed as I looked at Hinata. She was astounded obviously. "Don't mind Shino here! You know how weird he is!"

Hinata bit her lower lip.

Shino turned his head towards me and said, "I just settled my feelings, Kiba. I'm sorry if you couldn't."

Dang. He was really going to earn some smothering later. I'd tear him, limb from limb, this imbecile. How could he say such things anyway? "Settled my feelings my ass, Shino. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"At least I know when to stop."

If there was one thing I wish I had, it was Shino's calmness. He was able to think clearly, talk clearly without showing any kind of emotion. I was the total opposite. I was close to exploding. "Shut the hell up!"

Shino just smirked at me.

It drove me mad to have him do that to me. I was about togrowl and grab him by the collar when a familiar voice called out to us. I looked at the entrance and saw someone I didn't want to see right now.

"Oi, everybody!" he greeted us happily. "Hina-chan!"

No way was this happening. Naruto was a real spoiler. I sat back down in my seat. He was not going to sit with us now, was he? "Get away, baka. We're having some serious talk here. Not now."

"I like talking," Naruto exclaimed as he invited himself to Hinata's side, sitting comfortably beside her. He signaled the waiter for one extra teacup. He looked at us and frowned. "Seems like the temperature round here is hotter than tea."

"Why are you here?" I barked. "And who gave you permission to sit beside her?"

"I give myself the right to sit beside my precious friend," Naruto simply replied. He grinned at us. "I'm here because Hinata wasn't at the hospital. We're working there together. Just couldn't work without her."

I watched Hinata blush and I clenched my fists harder, it reminded me of how she was infatuated with him. And wait, did he sound attached to her, like they have been together for years? Damn it! So he was checking her out now! Not in my presence. "You better hell shut up or I'll throw you out of here, damn it!"

"Oh yeah? I'm not fucking scared of you, Kiba," Naruto said in a deep serious voice. He leaned back against the chair and raised a brow. "Like I've said, I've been hell and back. Your likes don't scare me."

I was about to grab the new nuisance by the neck but Hinata spoke up.

"Please. Both of you are acting like children," Hinata said in a calm voice. She was slightly trembling and that blush of hers was across her cheeks. "Kiba-kun, sit down. Let's just relax and have tea, okay?"

Goodness she was something. My peaked mood slowly drained from me, I sat back down without energy. I growled at Naruto as he snorted at me. "I just couldn't see why we can't be left alone."

"We are all friends here," Hinata said softly, eyes on teacup.

Her statement made my stomach turn into knots, and Naruto grumbled.

She smiled at Shino and reached out to touch his hand for a while. "I appreciate what you told me." She drew her hand back and took a sipfrom her own cup. She moved inches from Naruto's body and kept a safe distance. "I thank you for respecting my decision."

I wanted to smack Naruto and Shino in the face but I respected Hinata. Though I chose to ignore her words. I knew the situation, the three of us were in love with her and we couldn't act anything out to change it. No, correct that. There were _four_ of us in here that was in love with her. Akamaru was also there on her lap, nuzzling against her thigh.

_What about me?_

Hinata parted her lips to speak when her eyes widened.

The three of us have been staring at her, I guess, since we quickly looked where her eyes were.

At the sight of the protector, the cousin, I wanted to laugh mockinglyas I thought, was he in love with her too? Would he sit with them in the table of failures, surrounding the beautiful princess whose heart was held by the man who outsmarted them all?

Hyuga Neji crossed his arms across his chest and snorted. "What is this? How could you sit here, Hinata-sama, with all these blockheads?"

I frowned. Maybe he was indeedin love with her. Neji was no longer a pain in the ass, if I remember correctly. He was not a smug like he used to be. But now, he was that proud son of a bitch like he was years ago. Talk about growing up.

"Then you earn yourself a seat," I said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not," Neji said.

"Neji-niisan," she called. Hinata quickly stood up and took another chair. "Please, sit beside Naruto."

Was this really happening? The four of us in one place? Someone should get a camera and take our picture. We will be the laughing stock of Konoha. We must have looked so funny. All at this lovely girl's mercy. Oh Hinata, I would have left if only I didn't love you this much.

And of course because of her, Neji sat beside Naruto and they might as well explode with tension.All of us now were similar to magnetic like poles.I currently sat beside Shino, and Hinata sat on another chair placed between me and Naruto. My talkative, sardonic side was hushed up.

It was amusing how Hinata got Neji to sit with us and beside Naruto, who he obviously did not favor right now.

Hinata smiled and held her hands together. "I cannot believe I have the four of you here."

We all averted gazes from each other. No one was in the mood to eye one another.

"I want to thank you all," Hinata began, her eyes sparkling. "You all are special friends. I love each and everyone of you dearly. I'll take this opportunity while I have it… I have one favor to ask all of you."

I wanted to ask her the same thing. _Would you change your mind?_

"All of you are part of me. My friends are limited and the four of you are closer to me than any other girl friend is. And I just know that I couldn't bare to have any of you angry with each other, just the way I could not bare to have any of you out of my life. So… I wanted to ask if…"

Don't ask me to forget about you. Don't ask me to love the idea of you getting married. Please don't ask anything because I know I'd agree. I'm a dog at your feet, have mercy, Hinata.

"If you all could be godfathers of my children," Hinata said, a deep blush on her face. She giggled softly. "I know I'm not married yet but... Please?"

I couldn't help but to glance across the table and watch their expressions. This was something alright.

Neji kept his eyes on the teapot. He was in deep thought. I couldn't really tell what was going on inside his head just the way I couldn't figure my own thoughts.

Shino -the only sane creature around,smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, Hinata-chan."

Naruto's wide eyes softened and he actually smiled. He was disappointed, I can smell it. He was a bit teary and I couldn't blame him. If I wasn't in front of men -_them_ specifically, I would have cried till I dried my brains out. He sighed and nodded. "Same here. I'm shaken and surprised that you actually settle down to marry that old idiot. I mean, you could chose any of us in this table, it might have been better. But… your mind is made up, huh?"

Hinata nodded slowly and it pulled me apart. She was dead serious about Kakashi.

"You're really weird, Hina-chan," Naruto said with a laugh. He scratched the back of his head. "I'll agree today, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up. The wedding is months away."

I don't know what came over me. I just nodded and took Hinata's hand in mine and closed my eyes, trying to remember every single memory of us together.I was too carefree tomake a move and noticethat she was ayoung woman perfectly capable of falling in love and choosing the one she truly desired.

She was supposed to be mine. I was the best friend, I was also her protector. I was the longest one with her, the one who admired her ever since. But she was someone else's and she loved the idea.

Godfather... That would be awkward and strange, painful and killing to be part of her life in such a way. But at least, I knew, just like everyone else in the table, her favor was a beautiful one, because she did not push us away.

Instead she asked us to be part of her life forever, to share a bond with her marriage and children.

It was bittersweet.

I squeezed her hand againand nodded. And like I said... "Who could say no to you, Hinata? I'd love to be godfather to your children." I let her hand go, she not knowing how painful it was to do so but I saw the invisible string that bound me to her -it was still there, I love her too much.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes as she held her fists against her heart. "I'm too glad. I love you guys!"

I shrugged. "Well… its obvious we all love you too." I must have sounded corny, but everyone in the table knew how I meant it, no matter how oblivious Hinata was to my real meaning.

Neji finally moved from his musing and raised a hand.

We all stopped breathing. Even Hinata's happy face froze.

"This calls for sake," Hyuga Nejisaid in a flat voice. And with a weak smile he added, "Cheers, everyone. Our little Hinata is getting married."

* * *

A.N. Okay. That, obviously, was Kiba's POV. Hmm... I don't know what to say. But i am sure that I love you all for reading my story. 

By the way... This _is_ the end... NOT! ahahahahaha...


	14. Had Iced Tea W Lemon

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Greetings, earthlings!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl –thank you so much for the warm review. I'm soooh flattered.

WWJD309 –thank you too. Glad you figured it was Kiba, aheheheh…

Ox King –thanks for the comments and its my pleasure to make you happy, ahehhehe… And about the Shino romance? I'm thinking about it…

One Who Rides On The Wind –thank you for the smile that hopefully suggests that you like the chapter.

Sanji and Katsume –thank you. So cool to think you think its cool! Cool! Heheheh…

kiddtris –I know its quite impossible but… I'm just so in love with Hinata that I wanted her to get all the love and attention she never got to have in the series so please excuse my embellishment… hihihi… do understand the pain of not getting more of Hinata.

twSt3d-mndz –thank you for the comment. But I have to be honest, I will not be prolonging this fic. In fact, I will be ending this story and cut it to fifteen chapters. So I hope you enjoy the last few…! but who knows?

juliagulia1017 –I'm sorry if I made you, my dear first reviewer, and _Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl_ tear! But heck, I feel sorry for them myself. But like I told _kiddtris_, I just love the male characters to pay attention to our little Hyuga-soon-to-be-Hatake girl so I just had to do the bittersweet silliness to bring them all together. Hehehehe… but thank you so much for the review.

Well, isn't this interesting? I do a reply on a post? Maybe because this fic is really going to end! Ahhhhhhh! I'm getting cold feet! I really love you guys for the reviews.

hope you all like this chapter. I should make the best out of this, shouldn't i? Well, here goes…!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata silently pushed the entrance door open, careful not to make a sound. Cautiously she tiptoed across the hallway, hoping to get to the stairs without noise as possible. Her breath was caught in her throat and she skidded smoothly with a bite on her lip. It was in the middle of her steps that she stopped to wonder, _why was she acting so scared?_ Standing up straight, she took a deep breath for confidence. She need not be scared, not in this house.

_There was no one to please in this house anymore_, she thought. Not her father.

The marriage will be months away but time passes by quickly without notice. Hinata resolved that she would spend her time in the mansion with a different empathy and for once in her life would she walk dauntlessly and intensively. It was true that not all memories have been worth keeping and pleasant, but this home is where she knew family and its importance -this is where her mother had been. Kakashi even managed to make his mark in the mansion; they have shared very special moments alone.

The scene they must have made in the teahouse dawdled in her head. She was beyond happy but a tad surprised of what happened. Shino confessed his liking to her, Naruto joining them to add further stress, Kiba occupied with thoughts which rarely happened, and of course, Neji, finally putting the sprinkles on her ice cream. It flabbergasted her thoroughly -to have them all in one place -agreeing to be the godfathers of her future children, toasting for her engagement, and later on did they finally talk like old friends and Hinata knew they actually had fun with each other's company. It was the perfect wedding gift she could ever receive. Though Naruto was still insisting she would choose him to be her final groom and had several glare and growl clashes with Kiba.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't tell me you forgot again!"

Hinata spun around on her heel to find her younger sister with a frown, clenched fist on waist, wearing an apron.

Hinata mentally whacked herself with a hammer. How could she forget!

Last night, she got too occupied in the hospital. She had to keep herself busy after her unsettling moment with Kakashi, his dangling question leaving her pointlessly dumb and so she forgot to go home early and made her sister disappointed with her.

She said sorry this morning before going to the hospital and Hanabi gave her a warning that if she forgot again, she would despise Kakashi and blame him for her forgetfulness. Hinata was a people-pleaser but found her sister's threat too silly that she still accomplished to overlook it. But now that she could feel the burning glower her sister gave her, Hinata knew she better make it up to the younger Hyuga.

With a smile Hinata bowed her head and made an excuse. "I was about to change for dinner, if you don't mind."

"Lame excuse, Hinata-chan," Hanabi replied, rolling her eyes. She eyed her sister from head to toe. "Like you need to change? Hurry up, 'Tou-san is waiting."

Hinata watched her sister give her a wink and leave her to returning back to her duties. Her palms became sweaty and her feet got cold as she headed towards the dining area. So now her sister punished her by inviting their father. How convenient… Approaching her father was never an easy thing to do. He literally scared her with his white eyes -one of the reasons why she came to hate her eye-color because it reminded her so much of his wrath and his constant unsatisfied scowling.

"Good evening, 'Tou-san," Hinata greeted him in a low voice and he exchanged her polite manner with a light nod. She kept her head down as she entered the room, taking her place on his left side of the table.

"Hospital?"

"Hai, 'Tou-san," she replied.

"Do you know that Kakashi-san visits me often?" he asked, not looking at her, keeping his gaze somewhere else. "I know he means well and I am impressed but doesn't he know that I have known him long enough –more than I've even known you?"

It sounded harsh but the statement was true, considering that Kakashi was older than she was. It made her stomach turn and she did not know why.

_Well, Kakashi_, she thought jealously. _Seems like 'tou-san favors you more than he will ever favor me._

"I am afraid that I know too much about him now," Hiashi said, his voice sounded quite amused. He looked at her and made a faint smile. "In fact, I have invited him to dinner."

Hinata's eyes involuntarily widened in response, quickly darting to the empty seat beside her. Why didn't she notice that there was an extra set of plate and silverware? A formal dinner!

Her heartbeat speeded in her chest, a thousand different images of what could happen tonight run through her mind like small tornadoes.

_Why didn't Kakashi inform her again? _

_That idiot_, she thought. _He sure likes to put me in extreme situations._

"H-hai…" she mumbled, keeping her head down to make sure he did not see completely how flushed her face was. "H-how kind of y-you, t-tou-san…"

Hiashi smirked at her and he raised his brows. "And I thought you got rid of that absurd stammering of yours." He let out a little laugh. "Don't tell me I'm kind, daughter. He is your fiancé, it is only natural to invite him for dinner once in a while."

"H-hai," she replied again, altogether with a gasp. How was she to deal with this? She handled Shino's confession way much better. This was of a different level. Her blood boiled at the thought of Kakashi. Her walk down the isle seemed a longer way than she imagined it would be. He surely would not have any kisses until she gets to cool down. _And that idiot!_ she screamed in her head again. _How could he be late!_

Hinata couldn't have felt more grateful for her sister when she entered the room with a tray on her hands. She noticed that the girl's cheeks were flushed but obviously, it was unlike hers' -a deep crimson which was caused by embarrassment not because of some cooking jumble.

Few servants trailed behind Hanabi, carrying more plates of food, setting it on the table.

Hanabi sat across her and let out a deep breath. "That was hard! I only cooked one dish though!" She was about to laugh at herself when the empty seat beside Hinata caught her eyes. Folding her arms across her chest, she raised a cynical brow. "Where is he? He is late, just like I thought!"

Hinata shrank in her chair, feeling doped. What a day…

"You prepared early, Hanabi," Hiashi told his daughter at once. He smiled faintly. "I expect you to give Kakashi-san some respect later, agreed?"

Hanabi frowned but nodded. "Of course, 'Tou-san. But I will not spare my own sister the torture of my special teasing…!"

Hiashi laughed quietly and shook his head. He turned to Hinata and sighed. "You must at least give her this little happiness. Understand that she is fearing your union with Kakashi-san."

Hinata blushed. Not because of Hanabi's words. Simply because of the way her father gave her that look, the way he talked to her. Something painful and itchy hit the back of her nose, her senses alerted for tears. She bit her lip to stop if from eventually quivering. It felt difficult to control the sobs that formed down the pit of her stomach and heart. The substance of it all smacked her with so much pain and happiness, it was difficult to bear that the moment the servants came to announce that their guest arrived, she quickly excused herself to greet him.

Hinata run quickly towards the lobby of their mansion and at the sight of smiling jounin, she flung her arms around his neck and let the tears she had been holding fall freely, wetting his shirt. She tried to keep her sobs silent as she buried her face against his chest. She hardened her grasp on the back of his shirt. "I… I should be mad at you right now but… I'm… I'm so happy…"

Kakashi put his arms around her and smoothed her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He said nothing but offered only his presence of comfort.

"He… 'Tou-san… smiled," she said between sobs. She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Kakashi… how I wish I've seen it before. How I wish…" She clung to him again.

"Hush now," Kakashi whispered, kissing her tears. He wiped the stray teardrops with his fingers and kissed her lips, making her glow. "We need to get there. He might think I'm kidnapping you or something."

"Baka." Hinata couldn't help a soft giggle. She took calming breaths and gave him a smile. "I'm just so happy… He was kind to me."

"I understand," he said meaningfully. He smiled and took her hand. "Now, let's show him we belong together, ne?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They entered the dining room hand in hand and Kakashi let her take her seat first.

The man of the house greeted him with a smile while the new clan heiress gave him a smirk.

Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest and it was hard to hold her knife and fork because of her trembling fingers. Her eyes were glued to her plate, trying hard not to look at anybody. It was so inviting to see the look on Kakashi's face, her father's mood and Hanabi's dagger throwing eyes but everything felt so new to her that she chose to keep to herself.

The food was tasty as always but Hinata knew she couldn't take another bite in her mouth. She pushed her plate an inch from her and placed her hands on her lap. She then noticed that nothing was going wrong.

Hiashi was eating peacefully, once in a while exchanging small chats with Kakashi. Hanabi did not miss to give her slick comments though.

_They're too used to have me silent_, Hinata presumed and knew it was more than okay to keep her mouth shut. No use stammering again. She then felt something warm and familiar take hold of her hand under the table. She almost gasped with fear and flattery. Her eyes went to Kakashi and he just smiled at her innocently. He was eating with one hand, his other under the table clutching hers. She quickly looked away.

"So how many children will you have?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata swore she heard a little waver in the question though it was asked with too much firmness. Her eyes widened even more with this, her face flushed intensely. She quickly looked at Kakashi's smiling eye but knew that behind the mask he was flushed as well. His hand went cold of the question.

_Ha! That's what you get for eating dinner with my father!_ Hinata told him mentally.

Then the question whirred in her mind. Children? _Oh my goodness… children with Kakashi…_ Hinata took a deep breath and squeezed his frozen hand harder with hers. She wanted by all means to let go of him and faint but she needed to hold onto something before she collapsed dead on the dinner table. Her father was a master of bringing her so much distress. Wasn't she thinking the same thing about Kakashi an hour ago?

Kakashi made a gulp and cleared his throat. "I really want a lot of children, if Hinata won't mind, that is. But my priority is to have at least three sons to carry my name."

Hiashi nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Well, considering that my daughter is still young -you'd have no problem with time, if you know what I mean."

Hinata felt like she was dancing naked right then and there. She swore she felt Kakashi choke and she might as well have died a silent death on her chair. The breaths she took were thicker and shorter, yes… she was going to die with less exaggeration.

Kakashi _did_ choke secretly but quickly regained consciousness. He laughed and nodded. "I'm perfectly aware of that, Hiashi-sama, and I must never cease to thank you because of your approval of our relationship."

"Nonsense, Kakashi-san," Hiashi quickly replied. "I would not have given my daughter to just anyone -not to those silly children she hangs around with. I'd rather a man of experience and wisdom and you, my future son-in-law -just perfect for her."

_  
Way to go, 'tou-san_, Hinata thought, trying hard not to smile, but giving Kakashi a secret 'you-impress-me' glance.

-:-:--:-:--:-:--:-:--:-:--:-:--:-:-

Kakashi made his leave formally to the family. Hinata was the last one he said goodbye to, whispering something in her ear before leaving.

"Don't lock your window. I'll be right up," he said, only for her to hear.

His soft murmur sent a warm sensation through her body that all she got to do was nod and wave goodbye. She quickly headed for her room but gave Hanabi a quick peck on the cheek and boldly, ever so quickly gave her father a hug. Before he could say anything, she sped up to her room and locked it behind her. She rushed to her bathroom and freshened herself.

She then headed for her window and opened it wide. The cold wind blew through her and she closed her eyes. Though the breeze was iced, she felt warm and satisfied tonight. What a day it had been…

Her heart tightened, knowing the presence behind her. How does he do that? She opened her eyes and turned around. She found him sitting on the edge of her bed, hands on his thighs. A small smile crept her lips and meekly walked to his signal to sit on his lap. Her hands quickly went to touch his gray hair, slowly massaging his temples and his scalp.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Hinata shifted to straddle him while they sat on her bed, caressing his face and hair. She kissed the cloth of his mask where his lips were nothing but a known texture. "Kakashi… you never told me you and 'Tou-san get along very well. In fact, you never tell me anything at all."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he whispered as she kissed his mask.

Hinata gently pulled his mask from his face and let out a breath of comfort as she found his face, beautiful even in the darkness. She bent down and placed a warm kiss on his thin lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Her blush deepened when she felt his tongue lick her lips. She placed her hands on his vest and slowly pushed it from his arms, reaching for his shirt and pulled it from his pants, she did all these while kissing him. He groaned as the breeze caught his naked chest and he stopped her addicting mouth from his, holding her arms in place. She felt his arousal under her own as he took a look at her. "We can't have sex."

"I want to make love," he answered seriously, slowly pulling her jacket from her body. He kissed her collarbone and slid his fingers behind her back and began to pull the top from her body. He unconsciously licked his lips as he caught sight of her bound breasts but felt his erection harden even more when she teasingly shook her head. He laughed at her and shrugged. "If I were a stranger, I'd find you pathetic."

Hinata grunted at him and slapped her hands on his chest. "And I you."

Kakashi snorted as he secured his lips on her cleavage, inhaling her soft perfume. He playfully slid his fingers on the waistband of her back, tracing the hem of her lace panties. She moaned and pressed closer against him, her hands snagging on his neck and shoulders. He run his tongue between her glowing breasts and he chuckled. "Dinner was good but this is better."

Hinata pulled his hair. "We already had dessert." She gently tugged on the knot of his eye patch and forehead protector and slowly pulled it from his head. She continued to stroke his scalp lightly with her fingernails. She tried hard to be steady and be calm, ignoring the burning sensations -the circling motions Kakashi's fingers traced on her back. Her breath hitched when his touch shifted to the back of her bra, skillfully unhooking it.

He placed his palms on her back where the straps had been, securing her form closely as he held her in place. He was in so much pain and pleasure -she was sitting right under his erection and he knew the thin shorts that she was wearing provided no protection. He cursed under his breath as she moved a little, pressing much closer. He slowly pulled the garment from her chest, leaving a dark flush on her face. That blush really never ceased to amuse him and arouse him. He kissed her smooth cheeks and her shut lids that covered those pale eyes that he loved dearly, her little nose and sweet lips. He embraced her firmly against him, feeling the swell of her breasts and nipples against his. Another groan escaped his lips as she rubbed against his heated skin, crushing her hardened nipples and squeezing her breasts to mold and form on him.

He looked away from her face as she continued to grind her chest against him, trailing kisses up and down his throat, slightly letting her hot tongue run a line from his heart to his neck. He couldn't look at her while he let too many things run through his head. All he could think of was making love to her, rutting her on the bed, on the floor, against the windowpane, helplessly on the corner of the room, on the tub -with or without water, on the dinner table, and in the Ramen House… anywhere… everywhere as long as they were together. The choices and places were endless, positions more than a thousand jutsus.

His little nymph moaned as she bit on his earlobe, letting her tongue graze on it. She bathed him with her longing kisses. He reached down under her and quickly unlocked his pants to let his erection out.

Hinata gasped again as Kakashi's hand freed the erection from his pants and she hesitated. She wanted to but she couldn't. She started to pull back. "I'm s-sorry… But…"

Kakashi quickly shook his head and started to kiss her again. He held one breast and gave it a squeeze. "I'm… not totally out of control…" He licked her other breast as he leaned down and reached for her soaked panties.

Hinata closed her eyes as he slid his hand inside her pants and started his pursuit to rub her mound. She then struggled to take off her pants.

"No... Keep it… on," Kakashi said between his suckling. He then pulled back and licked his lips. "It's safer that way but… could you do a favor for me?"

Hinata flushed even more as she tried to catch her breath. "W-what is it…?"

Kakashi smiled, not taking his hands off from her. "H-hold onto me."

She nodded, knowing what he was intending them to pull off and locked her arms around him. She then felt his hand move on her again, just rubbing her, and his other snaked its way between them, under her pants and grabbed his own erection and started to pump himself.

Slowly she felt one finger slide inside her, making her pant. He pushed another and started to quicken his pace on both hands. She shut her eyes close as she felt herself convulsing with his touch and grit her teeth against the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Slowly she felt herself rock her hips against Kakashi's hand, easing the load for him a bit.

She was amazed with this man -his ambidextrous hands proved its worth. Then she came without warning, bursting her juices on his palm. She didn't know why she felt so flustered and embarrassed as she kept close against his neck to hide her face -her breathless expression.

Kakashi whimpered as he felt her orgasmic fluids wet his hand abundantly and he kept his hand there, carefully cupping her.

Hinata then felt Kakashi's body gave a final push and she heard a soft squirt and felt something hot and sticky dribble from her chest and belly. Her eyes searched to see the substance but Kakashi quickly hugged her against him, soaping the fluid between their bodies.

He fell back on the bed and she with him. He slowly slid his hand from her pants and brought his Hinata-drenched fingers into his mouth and started to clean it with his tongue. He felt Hinata shift and balance herself above him and gave him a surprised frown. He, in return, chuckled as he sipped on his fingers like a child. His finger-sucking stopped when she leaned lower and smoothed her tongue on his chest. She looked at him with daring eyes and licked her lips. His mouth dropped open.

"Well… that was new," Kakashi said, still quite surprised, too much impressed. He pulled her back down against him and smoothed his palm on her back. "Your family likes me."

Hinata giggled and sighed. "You bet."

"I'm really happy, Hinata," he said seriously, giving her waist a soft squeeze. "I actually feel like family here. I mean, Hiashi-sama is like a father in some weird way, Hanabi's like a little bratty sister," he paused and chuckled and seriously added, "and _you_, my wife."

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt his heart thudding in his chest. Saying that took a lot of courage. He wondered what she looked like after he said this. He glanced down at her head, but she had her face against him. "Hinata…?"

She was still, like her breathing.

"Hinata? You're not listening," Kakashi said, his voice almost sounded like he was a teacher in class. Well, they were close to teacher and student, only they were naked in bed.

"Hmmm…" was all she said.

Kakashi snorted as he shook his head, giving her hair a kiss. _So much about talking after making love_. He stared at the ceiling of her room for a while and found himself drifting off to a very comforting deep sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Oolala…! Now wasn't that confusing? I hope I didn't flabbergast you people with their pose, ahahahahah… believe me, everything is possible. So… please review on the story not the position they tried to do… Please, I beg of you… I just had to have a second lemon in the fic because what is rated M for, right!

Sorry if there are some grammatical errors and silly mistakes. I just wanted to post and get it over with.

I'm lazy, btw. So bear with me.

Love Lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	15. Picturesque

A.N. Hey guys… I'm glad you appreciated the last chapter. I mean, some of you did faint and turn red, but hey… I had to put another lemon for the hentai, I mean, for people who enjoy hot sensual encounters. Aheeeheee… Hope you likey this chappie!

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

PICTURESQUE

By Goshikku Seirei

Sweet Beginning

"You know, I should be the one doing that," Hinata whispered as she reached to take the bundle from Naruto's arms. She pouted when he whiffed the bundle high from her reach, laughing mildly as he left her alone in the lavatory. She made her way outside and found Naruto flapping a hospital gown and hanging it on the cord. She sat on the grass, like she did not too long ago when Kakashi caught Naruto almost kissing her.

Hinata tried to keep her hair in place with her hand as a soft wind blew to the field. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling relaxed and thankful for a good day's work. She stole a glance of the young man before her, hanging the clothes, trying to keep them in place against the breeze. She tilted forward to steal a glance from his face, and found the serious look he had as he concentrated with the garments.

Hinata couldn't have been more happier. She finally got what she wanted from him when she was younger. He acknowledged her, gave her attention –undivided even and yes, his friendship. Though he was quite biased, she knew, he was doing a great job of being a friend. He listened, gave her advices, was overprotective, and always grabbed the opportunity of treating her out if ever Kakashi was away. Of course she declined most of the time but he insisted that they were friends and that they would eat out on groups.

Naruto huffed tiredly and fell with a thump on the grass beside her. He sighed and placed his arms behind his neck, laying down on the crisp green. "I really can't believe most women spend their day washing clothes. Dang, its too tiring!"

Hinata giggled softly. "Oh come on, Naruto-kun. You know you enjoyed yourself."

He rolled his eyes and placed a foot above the other as he stretched his legs. "I heard that Kakashi's out on a mission again."

Hinata nodded and turned to look at the sky.

"Well what do you think about that? Aren't you having second thoughts? I mean, if you were to marry me, a future Hokage, I wouldn't be out that much," Naruto said quickly before Hinata stopped him. He chortled and stared at her. "Don't you agree?"

"I just like to think that Hokage-sama is sending Kakashi out in missions a lot these days because the marriage is soon approaching."

Naruto snorted though he knew it was rather true. "Soon approaching? Heck, Hina-chan, you _are_ excited. There's still, like, six months!"

Hinata laughed softly and shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I am quite scared, I admit."

"Hell you should be scared, Hina-chan. You're getting married to a freak!" Naruto teased with a laugh. "When's he coming back?"

"Today."

"Goodness, I really don't see why you fell for that idiot," Naruto murmured. He shook his head and sighed.

Hinata smiled as she heard Naruto's secret statement. In fact, the young man has been saying it secretly every time they talked about Kakashi. She took a glance at the sky again and her eyes widened. With a jerk, she stood up to her feet alarmed. "Gods, I almost forgot!"

"What…?" Naruto asked, peeping with one eye, hearing her startled voice. But before he could hear an answer, she was gone. He rolled his eyes for the second time and shook his head again. "Oh yeah," he whispered. "Today."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A gasp freed from Hinata's lips as she closed her eyes, her hands grasping hard against the cloth of Kakashi's vest. The wind was blowing too harshly, a sign that he was going somewhere far from Konoha -or at least that's what she thought. She could hear nothing but her own short breaths as he continued his fast pace.

Once again, he was not on time when she went to the field where they were supposed to meet. Hinata did not know how long she sat under the tree, watching the sky grow darker and darker, the sunset engulfed by the dark of night. Her idea of being late was twaddle; he really was tardy. She fell slightly asleep and was awakened when she felt like she was being lifted from the ground. He swept her from her feet and their little trip began.

Hinata was shocked by this, she did not know why. She trusted him and did not make any objections as he sprinted from tree to tree swiftly like the airstream he was.

After a minute or two, Hinata felt him stop and he slowly put her down, but kept an arm around her shoulders as they stood beside each other. She finally got to open her eyes without the wind blowing to it and she felt her throat go dry as she found out where they were.

They were standing on edge of a crevasse that overlooked a waterfall. The moon reflected perfectly on the water down below and the stars were shining brightly to give light to see each other.

The beautiful view left Hinata quite speechless. She wondered if she was so aghast because of the breathtaking scenery or because of her amorous companion. Secretly she glanced at him and saw that beautiful face of his, without the mask, trying to figure for a moment what thoughts crossed his head. Looking back at the moon, she sighed and leaned against him and felt his comfort and warmth that she longed since the day he left.

Kakashi stood tall and kept his protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as she leaned against him. His other hand pulled the items that covered his facial features -_no use putting them on tonight_, he thought. A smile crept his lips as he studied her silently.

This Hyuga was beautiful, lustrous and searing a very sweet aura that tingled his senses with ease. She was the little girl who had the killer crush on Naruto, worked at the hospital and did a good job of growing up and learning who she really was. Kakashi marveled at his claim, she was just his, no one else's.

Kakashi turned his head to her and leaned to kiss the top of her head, now sliding his arms firmly about her waist, turning her to him. After his friendly kiss, she looked up to him with her pearl eyes and that blush that made his insides twist. He kissed her lips now, trying to seize and understand her innocence and softness –she was irresistible. Besides, he was gone for quite a while and he missed her too much. He squeezed her harder, hopefully to unite the warmth she was emanating with the emotion he felt. "Hinata… I have to make some things clear."

"Hmm?" she asked, mindlessly, as he knew that she felt dazed from the kiss and his embrace. It was going to be hard to be serious and concentrate as his eyes glued on her moist lips that were close to swollen.

He swallowed hard and fought the feeling of agitation that was building inside his body. After taking a deep breath, he looked at her eyes again. She was dazzling. "First, I want you to know that I give you, my love, honor regarding your courage. Let me tell you I've heard the little conversation you had with your cousin a month ago."

Kakashi felt her tense in his arms and he grinned. He kissed her forehead and almost squashed her as he tried to get her more physically closer than they already were. "You're so brave for standing up for me like that. I'm even more impressed that you told him that you… you loved me."

He couldn't have felt more amused and bemused himself as he watched the blush deepen right before his eyes. Their closeness told him of how her heart quickened at the mention of what happened and of what he knew. He kissed her flushed cheeks and her little chin. She was too cute and charming as she bit her lip with embarrassment.

He almost chuckled as he remembered that certain morning, making it look like that he already left her in the room, but eavesdropping on purpose. He did not listen further though but heard enough. Out of guilt he left and probably out of self control. It was hard not to jump back in on her when she told the Hyuga genius that she loved him.

"In fact, you're too brave to face the whole town knowing that you're with Hatake Kakashi, an old fart," he said softly, making her giggle.

"I don't really mind," she whispered, pulling him closer to her face for a kiss. "You're a sexy old fart. So far, I know I'm sensible."

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. "You, my young maiden, have become too brave indeed. Now I know you think I'm hot, let me get back to what is significant." His eyes locked with hers and he took another deep breath. "I got the impression that you, or so what other people think, that I'm hooking up with you because I lust for you." He chortled and raised his brows. "I mean, not just _that_. What I'm trying to say is, though you're erotic and have big breasts-"

Hinata raised a brow, a warning glance that he wasn't making such a romantic statement like he was supposed to.

Kakashi stopped and laughed again. He kissed her lips quickly. "I'm sorry. There I go, mumbling the truth to make you feel uneasy. Let me just make it clear to you, Hinata. Could I ask, do you know why I took notice of you, do you want to know why?"

Hinata's eyes suddenly shined with withheld tears, though she just smiled.

Kakashi wondered why he even asked her. "I'm not crazy as people think. In fact, whatever decision in my life, I take with caution and with real logical reason. So I don't just make impulsive resolutions."

"Kakashi, you don't have to tell me…"

"But I want you to know _me_, Hinata," he told her seriously. "At least be the one –the _only_ one, who'd know the truth about who I am. There will be too much of me during the next years to come and I will postpone those other inoffensive truths for those moments, but now, I will not allow such thoughts –like those of your cousin's, to enter your mind. I simply do not allow such stupidity to come between us."

She nodded.

"Not so long, three years ago… I was going to get some bandages from the hospital because my supply ran out. I went over to the nurse's station and asked for some when I caught sight of this little boy, surprisingly running towards me, crying out for his father. The nurse I was talking to left to get the gauze for me so I bent down to attend to the child. He clung to me fiercely as I lifted him into my arms and I presumed that he was blinded by tears to realize that I wasn't the man he was looking for. Then I asked myself, 'how was I to comfort a crying boy?' It was such a mystery to me then. I was jounin, trained children to be ninjas and yet this situation made me feel so feeble and absurd," he stopped and took a breath. "Then I thought, maybe that wasn't the fact that I felt so bewildered. I justified that it was because the boy called me 'daddy' and it brought such feelings of confusion over me. I was about to get the child off me and find his parents when… you came.

"I'd never forget that day. You came from the children's ward, the look of fear and concern in your eyes, in search for something. I took notice of you quickly as you reached out your arms to me, a smile on your face. I then felt warmth flood me, as if I was being taught a new skill, like I felt being taught again how to love -just because of that smile of yours. I quickly thought, 'Isn't this Hyuga Hinata, the timid girl who lost to her cousin?' But why, I wonder, why have I seen such compassion in your eyes, such strength and dignity as you looked up to me?

"It was then that I saw that you were not reaching out to me, but for the boy in my arms. I was stuck at the moment that I didn't get the chance to say anything but heedlessly hand the boy over to you," Kakashi said with a laugh and continued, "And then you did something that blew me off again. The little boy, though he thought I was his father, took the comfort in your arms, and I had the image of you as his mother. You cannot believe what you put me through. And as you held him in your arms in safety, the look of faint-heartedness reappeared in your eyes as you mumbled your thanks to me and that's when I came up to a lot of conclusions.

"_One_, that I would like to see that look of cowardice dissolve from your eyes into nothingness and be replaced by the will of passion I've seen it with. _Two_, I had to be there if ever you'd have that determined look again. _Three_, I was alone and needed someone. _Four_, I was so grateful for having my supply of gauze run out, and _five_," he whispered. "That it was then that I felt such emotion I thought I didn't know I had or was capable of having. It was illogical, too blunt, but then I tried to remember you and I thought, _was it stupid_? Hell no."

Kakashi nuzzled his face against her hair, trying to make her feel at least a little of what he felt -not with his male anatomy, but with the growing sentiments in his chest. He took another deep breath and sighed. "And of course… The bottom line of my conclusion. I would love to see you, reach out for _me_. As you would for our children. Which bring me to the question…" he spoke gently, making her breath hitch, as he pulled something from his pocket. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it first then slipped a gold band on her ring-finger, adorned with a silver pearl that matched her eyes. "Will you marry me, Hinata? I'd be the happiest, the most contented man in the world if I would get to see you every morning, giving me that smile of yours." _And many more things, of course_, he added mentally.

Hinata stared at her hand and felt like floating. She bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears that pooled in her lashes. "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The tears fell expectedly and she was high in her sky castles. She drew her head back and looked at his face. "You're real. This is real. I love you, Kakashi."

"And I love you, Hinata." Kakashi smiled as he kissed her lips, his fingertips wiping the tears from her beautiful face.

"And yes, I will always smile for you and give you many, many more," she whispered, reading his mind as she kissed his throat, running her fingers giddily through his hair.

Hinata sighed as Kakashi kissed her under the moonlight, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

So that's where it all really started.

In the future, Hinata decided, she would tell this man herself that she was glad, too delighted that he remembered, that she was not the only one who knew –who saw, who felt, how miserable they have been that loving day. That she saw that look in his eyes and the secret flicker of love that budded between them.

They have saved themselves from their clandestinely drowning lives, ending the steady tedious drift of living and all it took was one look, one tender look and they would remember forever that they –to each other, have been and will always be…

Picturesque.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The End…

A.N.

Did you guys like it? My gawd, I wish I could have done more fluff and all that gory lemons but I had to have a story and eventually had to end it.

As much as I wanted to write about the two forever, I'm afraid the readers would lose interest and would gradually leave no reviews if ever boredom reeked off the computer screen.

Thank you for reading.

My reviewers and readers, I am deeply flattered and taken by your words of appreciation and encouragement. Take note that I do love you all.

Take care.

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	16. Epilogue: From Another's Eyes

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I will say this for the last time in this story. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. First of all, thank you sooooh much everybody for the reviews! If you only know how you all made my heart flutter with gladness every time I read a comment! For all those people who told me they loved me, well here goes –I certainly love you all too! You have spared me the flames and indeed gave me some sweet, sweet sugar! I love you all and thank you. My love to you all.

Okay, people. Here's the epilogue I've promised. I pray to Kami-sama that you'd like it.

A special thank you to _Kohaku of the Ice_ for being my personal firefly/light-bulb of idea when I read her review.

If you don't care about the ages or the math of what's going on or what… enjoy the fic and skip the next paragraph.

If you do care about the accuracy of the character's ages, let me give you something to think about. Believe me, I really thought carefully about this. If I messed up, an apology is all I could offer. I set Picturesque three years after the beginning of the series. Now read this carefully: Hinata's age is the same with all the teen-characters, right? But her birthday is December 23rd, so it must mean that she's like a year older than the rest of the gang. So if we calculate this right, by the time Picturesque starts, which is somewhere during June, Kakashi would be 28 going on to 29; Hinata, 15 turning 16 by the end of the year; and Naruto, 15 by October (his birthday is Oct.10 (sorry if I'm wrong with this)). And then, KakaHina gets married a year later; very early January.

Sorry if you guys got confused or what but… if ever you figured something wrong or whatever… you forget about it and focus on giving me a nice review! This is the last shot so please spare me!

* * *

:

**_Epilogue: From Another's Eyes_**

**_:

* * *

_**

It was the perfect day for the ceremony. Things were going smoothly according to plan. But of course, all will go well. Standing silently along with the observers, Uchiha Sasuke watched as Tsunade-sama passed on her Hokage title to Hatake Kakashi. It was no wonder to many that he was the most appropriate candidate for the next leader of Konoha.

Looking young and cool as ever, Hatake Kakashi, 40, stood tall and proud as he accepted the honor of being Konoha's new Hokage. As of now, he was the role model for all male ninjas in town. Not only was he a certified genius of skills and jutsus –he was also father to four children and a faithful husband to the very young Hinata. It was certain that almost every one in Konoha wanted to be in their shoes –both Kakashi and Hinata's.

Older and younger men were obsessed with the idea of Kakashi being so smart and being wedded to a young beautiful woman while old and young women alike were envious of Hinata marrying a good-looking, ageless and capable man. They were the town's favorite couple and now that Kakashi was Hokage, surely, it was legal to put the spotlight on them twenty-four-seven. And Sasuke bet that the townsfolk wouldn't mind if Hinata's face was carved along with the six Hokages.

And thinking of Hinata, the voluptuous wife was seated on the front row of the audience with her children, all smiles as she gazed up on the stage at her husband. Love was written all over her she stared at the face of the man she gave her affection to. The smile on her face was natural and it was clear that pure happiness was emanating from her.

As he stared at her, well-kept memories of yesteryears flooded back to him. If anyone would be given the chance to read the mind of the Uchiha genius, one would find him guiltily occupied with only one woman. Ever since he was invited at her wedding, he couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on her. Secretly he was very updated with the surprising events of her life. From the moment she said 'I do' to the moment she squealed happily when she found out about the news that her husband was going to be the next Hokage.

If Konoha thought he was going to be all brave and expose himself for all to see –like several idiots did ten years ago (the teahouse incident) –Konoha was wrong. He managed to keep himself on-guard at all times. Little rumors had indeed started a decade ago that he, too, was smitten with the Hyuga-soon-to-be-Hatake girl. Sasuke made it sure; if there would be someone spared from wild-fire rumors, it would be him. He thought he deserved the silence anyway. Didn't he handle enough since he was a child?

Throughout the years, he dodged every single ninja elder –even that unlucky old Tsunade- telling him to get a girlfriend and hopefully, start a family as well. He gave them a silent glare every time they suggested it, though secretly he considered it greatly. How could he _not_ think about reviving the Uchiha Clan? But after hearing the reality of the rumors that the Hyuga heiress was to be engaged to his former sensei –all hopes were powder gone with the wind.

But still, truth be told, the supposedly growing rumors were very much _true_. How could she not be the choice?

Then, Hyuga Hinata was a girl who grew up to be a very fine woman. He did pity her though, since most of her lifetime would be spent serving that smartass Kakashi. If only he could convince her that she should at least spend most of her young womanhood scouting for more suitable, much younger males to marry, or master more skills herself –tell her that she was too young to settle down. She proved to be such a talented medic-nin and later proved to be a wonderful mother, teacher as well. And of course, everyone knew how happy, content Kakashi was to have her as his dear wife.

Sasuke could never forget the cute image Hinata was when she was expecting her first baby. It seemed that Kakashi got her pregnant as soon as they got married. Himinoru, their first born son, was born on the same date as Naruto's birthday. It was apparently a double-celebration that day, but the baka kitsune wouldn't stop fretting the moment Hinata was rushed out of the party that was celebrated in the ramen house. Kakashi was out on a mission then and though he came back as soon as he heard she was in labor –guess who carried her to the hospital with lightning speed?

Sasuke could vividly remember how his heart pounded with unexpected anticipation as he carried her in his arms that day. Many times he wondered how much more nervous he could have felt if it was _his_ baby Hinata was carrying. Perhaps more than ecstatic. That's what Kakashi's appeared to be. For the first time in years, one of Konoha's deepest mysteries were revealed –Kakashi revealed his face. He remembered the unfolding drama when Kakashi told Hinata that he wanted to show their son his face when it opened its eyes for the first time. If only Sasuke could tell him that babies couldn't really see anything at all except for lights and shadows –but hey, it was their out-of-this-world moment so what the hell.

After seeing the sweet transition of girl to mother, how could Sasuke ever choose among the women of Konoha? All of them were acting childish. They were oblivious to who he really was. He was dark and it was clear he needed only one light –but someone else took it before ever got the chance. Small wasted opportunities are truly life's biggest regrets. But who was to blame? He was too concerned with surpassing and killing Itachi that he forgot about his own being.

Hinata and Kakashi were a happy family. Their first son was a mind-blowing experience for both. Sasuke wanted to be bitter about not getting what he wanted but… seeing the permanent smile on Hinata's face was priceless. It seemed that Kakashi was serious about reviving his clan. After a year or so, Hinata was pregnant again and it wasn't long enough since she gave birth to a set of energetic twins –Fukumi and Taka. Hinata's children were eye-catching. Himinoru was a combination of gray hair and white eyes. Taka had dark violet hair and white eyes as well while his sister Fukumi had gray hair and dark eyes from her father. Sasuke even got to see the family's youngest, Suzume up close one day when she was walking around the ninja academy, probably ran out of her mother's grasp to find her father. Her eyes were one of a kind. The shade was of Kakashi's but the pupils of her eyes had Byakugan. Numerous nights Sasuke wondered what powerful combination could have been if Byakugan and Sharingan combined.

For ten years, Sasuke had been living in silence of his inner-most thoughts. There was no use voicing out what he felt –there was no more space for him anymore. If only he figured life earlier, maybe Hinata could have been his. If only he saw how powerful love was –it truly could conquer all.

Hearing a couple of joyful cheers –Sasuke was surprised that the ceremony had gone by quicker than he thought it would be. He sighed as he tore his sight from the only woman he learned to really love and adore. He stood up from the seats and went on his way. Before leaving, he felt a hold on his shoulder. He turned his head and found the man who owned Hinata's heart. Smirking, he raised a brow. Did the man want him to congratulate him? _Airhead_. "Congratulations, Kakashi –or should I call you, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi gave him a snort. "Still cold as ever, eh, Sasuke?"

"That's me."

"I never really got the chance to say thank you," Kakashi said, taking his hand and giving it a firm grip. After a nod, he spoke, "Thank you, Sasuke. For everything."

Before being appointed Hokage, Kakashi was a very busy ninja. His missions kept his schedule busy. There have been many instances when Konoha had surprise-attacks from another town. Guess again who was at bay those times. Sasuke never kept records though –but it looks like Kakashi did. Naruto was not there most of the time like his other fellow godfathers; they were also too busy to stay in Konoha. Unlike him, he lay off the missions for a while and kept an eye on Konoha (Hinata, rather).

Without word and only a nod, Sasuke left. He heard Hinata calling out for him, but he kept on his way. He caught sight of everyone important in Konoha, taking note of how they all changed and matured during the years. Sometimes they were a little childish but they were now responsible adults who were capable and accomplished. Konoha was gifted with people of skill and heart. There was no place like it. There was positively a celebration some place but Sasuke decided to go home and relax. He knew Hinata was safe, being surrounded by the Hokage himself and other high-ranked ninjas.

As he reached the Uchiha residence, before opening the door to his house, he noticed a small envelope on his doormat. Curious, Sasuke picked it up from the floor and opened the seal. Unfolding the letter, he read:

_ My dear friend,_

_ I know you decided not to go to the town's party in celebration of Kakashi's new title. So I decided that our family have special friends over for dinner tonight. It will be a very small gathering, so please do come. My children will be very glad to see you and play with you as well!_

_ I am looking forward to see you in my home tonight to celebrate with us._

_ Thank you._

_ Your friend,_

_ Hinata_

Sasuke put the letter down on the table and sat on his sofa. He leaned back against the cushion and sighed again. Waiting for time to pass by quickly before he got ready to go to the Hatake household, Sasuke did his math and some analyzing. Only a few things were clear to him. Here he was, a twenty-seven-year-old bachelor craving for his former sensei –correction, the _Hokage's_ wife.

One word came to mind: _Wait_.

Besides, Kakashi wouldn't live to a hundred anyway… right? Maybe Tsunade's skills will be of use to him after all. Unless Kakashi had it in mind first.

* * *

A.N. Finally, THANK YOU again for all the nice, flattering, heart-warming words you all have given me. Even though I'm not a veteran author, you all made me feel very at home here in I'm sorry if I'm dramatic and emotional, but hey, that's what authors are made of, ahahaha…

I love you all.

Yet again, hail crack pairings, ahahah!

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei

* * *

"_I love you, Hinata."_

"_And I love you, Kakashi. My Hokage."_

"_Make that forever."_

"_Always and forever."_

* * *

…**The End...**

* * *


End file.
